


Mister

by bojack



Series: Phases [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Cheating, Drama, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, I'm sorry 😭, M/M, Mentioned Chae Hyungwon, No Minhyuk, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, everyone is stupid, lee jooheon is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bojack/pseuds/bojack
Summary: Mister, you can lay your guard downI'm just tryna fall nowI could do this for a whileYou just gotta let it go, ohDon't run no more-MeliiKihyun finds himself wandering the streets during a storm after catching his boyfriend and roommate together. Instead of lashing out, he finds comfort in a complete stranger.





	1. Friends, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you find this fiction to your liking :3 Do leave comments on how I can approve ! It's not beta'd :( So, excuse the mistakes please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :3

Kihyun sat in the corner of his favorite bar and stared at his phone, the empty notification bar mocking him, and contemplated on heading home before it got darker and the weather got worse; there was supposed to be a thunderstorm and he would have to walk home. It just wasn't a good day. Work was cancelled. And while that was exciting, he didn't have anything to do except wait on his boyfriend. It was in the evening and here he was, in a bar like a bum, waiting for a message from his boyfriend that he knew deep down wasn't coming. It wasn't his birthday, it wasn't an anniversary or any special holiday that the two were supposed to be celebrating. No, it was just pure want to receive a greeting of some kind from a man that he dedicated three years too. So, here he was, looking pitiful and nursing a warm shot of soju because he really didn't want to go home just yet. 

He just wasn't ready for the chores and chaos and questions like, "Hyung, why do you look like shit," to overwhelm him when he got there. Sure, his roommates were a hoot and managed to make him feel better after a long day of work. But, certain days like today, he just wanted peace and quiet to wallow in self-pity. Of course, he never did get his way.

"Last call," the bartender spoke to the three patrons, pulling the young male out of his whirlpool of thoughts. Because of the bad weather, the bar was closing early which meant that it was time to stop stalling and accept his fate. 

Sighing, Kihyun rose from his bar stool and dug in his wallet, paying what he owed before walking out of the exit. Ugh, he should've just went with his gut feeling and returned home when it was only drizzling. The only thing that made him feel worse was the lack of an umbrella. But, he had a thin hood that served no purpose other than to make him feel like he was protected. 

He threw it on and kept to the sidewalk as he walked in the rain, instead of taking the bus, towards his apartment, wishing that he could drown out the thunder and hoping that his home wouldn't be too crowded today. Or at least that he was the first one home. "One can only hope," he muttered to himself with a small smile. As he made his way home, he felt a double vibration in his pocket, signaling that his boyfriend had just texted him. Stopping abruptly, he fumbled around his body until he grabbed his phone and unlocked it, pulling up their message thread. 

_WooBear (´♡‿♡`)_

_5:21. Sorry babe, I probably won't be able to come see you tonight o(〒﹏〒)o Hoseokie is keeping me on lockdown tonight to finish the business proposal. You know how important this investment is to me and if I get it...Anyway, don't wait up. I want you to sleep before the worst of the storm hits. You know how you get during this type of weather. Stay safe and I love you ♡_

He read the message twice and then once more before sighing and shoving the device into his hoodie pocket, not even bothering to text back and pretend like it was okay that Hyunwoo was bailing again. He understood the other's dream. Hell, he even supported it and went as far as to save up a couple million won to invest in his boyfriend's business. But, at some point, he needed to feel like he wasn't third place in the older's life. For the past couple of months, it was: Work, Hoseok, and Kihyun. And everytime he tried to talk about his issues like a responsible adult, he was shut down and accused of being selfish. Even when he ranted to his roommate, Hoseok, he was told, "You can't expect the man to throw away his dream and his life just because you want attention. Stop being so thoughtless. It's not cute and eventually you'll drive him away." It got to the point where he truly believed he was a self-centered individual. And so he stopped speaking up, he just accepted his place and cried when no one else was looking. Finding himself lost in his thoughts again, he groaned and focused on the direction he was supposed to be going. 

He had half a mind to turn around and head to a different bar, but Hyunwoo was right. When it came to thunderstorms and the likes, Kihyun was deadly afraid. That's why he was anxious and so on edge all day. He had been following the weather all week and it was extremely likely that the predicted thunderstorm would upgrade to a severe one. He was overly prepared for each scenario: gas for the generator, a ton of blankets to hide under, food and water for at least two weeks (granted Jooheon kept his sleep-eating under wraps) and a stack of books to read just in case something went wrong. So yeah, he was prepared to a certain extent. But mentally? No. He wasn't ready. It would've been sort of fine if he was able to cuddle with his bear though. 

"No point in wishing now, dear," he muttered to himself as he made it in front of the apartment complex. Right when he made it in front of his building though, a car came speeding through a large puddle of water which in turn landed on Kihyun, soaking his clothes and causing him to shiver like a wet rat. That was all it took for him to breakdown. His tears mixing in with the rain. No one would be able to tell the difference unless they were staring in his face which was unlikely. 

After unsuccessfully wiping his face due to the tears that just wouldn't stop running, he headed inside the building and stood in front of the elevator, trembling and teeth chattering. 

_Ding!_

Kihyun stepped inside of the lift and crouched down with his breath held. Everything felt like it was going wrong and so he wouldn't have been surprised if the elevator stopped and he was trapped in the hot box by himself with no chance of being rescued until the next day, but luckily that didn't happen. The doors literally opened in twenty seconds. With a couple of knee cracks here and there, he stood up and walked out and practically speed walked to his apartment. He unlocked and opened the door, sighing in relief when he was in the safety of his own home. The only sounds in the house were the occasional long, low rumbles of thunder and pelting rain hitting the window. He just assumed no one else was home and if they were, well he wasn't in the mood to seek them out. 

The brunette quietly shuffled to his room and slowly closed the door. The room was a mess which was completely unlike him: clothes and shoes were strewn around, snack cake wrappers and crumbs littered the floor along with squashed water bottles; but it was truly a sign of the depression that he successfully worked so hard to hide. 

He pulled off his wet clothes and threw them onto the floor before replacing them with a white shirt that was way too tight and a pair of Adidas black sweatpants. It was really time to do laundry. It was also time to clean his room. Wash the dishes. The bathroom needed a scrubbing too. So many chores and not enough energy. 

Dragging his feet, he plopped down on his bed and rolled over onto his back, turning his head and staring out the window. It was good he arrived home when he did. It had gotten darker and the thunder seemed to be getting louder and closer. It was actually kind of calming right now. 

He wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes, soon finding himself falling asleep. He was in the middle of a light sleep, a catnap, when he heard it. A series of small moans. 

Opening his eyes, he yawned as he stared at the ceiling because surely he had heard wrong. But no, he wasn't mistaken because he heard them again. With a beating heart, Kihyun sat up and pressed his ear against the wall. Those sighs of pleasure, they were coming from the room next door. Hoseok's room to be exact. 

With that realization, the brunette scrambled off the bed as tears clouded his vision and looked through the clothes and trash for his wet hoodie. He knew that Hoseok probably brought some conquest over to keep him company through the weekend after he let Hyunwoo go, but Kihyun just had to make sure. He needed to calm his heart and prove to that one part of his brain that whatever he was thinking, wasn't possible. Here he was napping when there was a possibility that Hyunwoo had texted him to hang out. He cursed himself for being so self-absorbed. 

Once he found the hoodie, he picked up his phone and unlocked it on the third try. Seeing that he had a message, he smiled and hurriedly clicked on the icon. "See? Hoseok's just being a whore. Stop overthinking," he whispered to himself as he waited for the message to load. His 4G was running a lot slower than normal due to the weather slowly worsening.

_Pot Of Honey ʕ •̀ ω •́ ʔ_

_7:47 pm. Hyung! I'm staying with Gunhee for the weekend. He's being a bitch boy, so I'm being nice and taking care of him like you taught me. Be safe! Love you. Buy me meat when I get home. Byeeee_

Oh. A message from Jooheon. Any other day he would have replied with _ Brat _ and a series of kisses. But today, he could feel his heart crumbling in a million pieces. The moans and groans were getting louder and rivaling the thunder now. He knew who was in there with Hoseok. He had experienced those grunts first-hand.__

_ _

_ _Despite that, he was still in denial. He had no reason to believe that his boyfriend was cheating on him, let alone with his roommate and childhood friend. Yeah, he was being neglected more than usual by them both. And Hoseok did seem to come before him. But, those weren't solid signs. He just assumed that the two were working like they said. He trusted them both because he had never been given a reason not to. _ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Wiping his eyes, he stood up from his dirty floor, clutching his phone and made his way to his roommate's room and stood in front of the door. How was he supposed to do this? Burst into the room and curse them both? Drag Hyunwoo out and punch him one good time? Show them how affected he is by the betrayal? He wasn't brave enough to do any of those. Instead, he dialed his boyfriend's number and waited until he heard the telltale sound of Hyunwoo's ringtone blaring. Due to the way it rang twice and went to voicemail, he knew the older declined the call. So, he tried again and again until he heard Hoseok yell, "For fuck sake, turn it off! He's turning me off and I don't think you want that, baby." He heard Hyunwoo chuckle and when he tried to call again, it went straight to voicemail. His boyfriend didn't pick up the phone because Hoseok told him not to. No. His boyfriend didn't pick up the phone because he was too busy fucking Hoseok. That made him wonder. How many times had his phone calls been declined because of him? 

He didn't know. He truly didn't know. 

With a choken sob, he covered his mouth and sunk down to the floor, resting his head against the door. He listened as his boyfriend fucked another. Kihyun wondered if he had flashed across the other's mind in any way. The younger wasn't particularly a masochist, but the way he was just sitting on the floor made him feel like one. 

After some time passed, he found himself listening to their pillow talk. He could have thrown up right then and there. 

"Hyung...Are you ever going to tell Ki? I mean, we can't keep doing this behind his back. You're going to have to break up with him soon. It's getting harder and harder to look him in the face and pretend like I'm not fucking the love of his life. I don't want to hurt him." Hoseok whispered as he laid on the older male's chest, softly drawing shapes on his chest. "I don't want to hurt him either. But I think at this point, it's inevitable. I'll tell him sooner or later. It's just that, I still care about him, you know? We've been together for three years." Hyunwoo replied. 

Hoseok hummed and sat up a bit, staring his lover in the eyes. "And we've been together for one and a half. Do you still love him?" Even though they both knew the answer, Hyunwoo still took a moment to pause and whisper, "No." With a smile, they both shared a passionate kiss until the younger pulled away and straddled Hyunwoo's lap. "Oh yeah? Well, who do you love," he asked with a smirk, grinding against the older male, letting out breathless pants as he felt himself getting excited again. Call him what you will, but being with the older male like this felt exhilarating.

Hyunwoo grabbed the younger's hips in a punishing grip and flipped them. He always liked it better when Hoseok was underneath him, squirming, begging, and crying. Caressing his lover's cheek, he smiled and pressed a kiss on each corner of his mouth. "I precisely remember showing you thirty minutes ago. Need another reminder," he asked, mouthing at the younger's neck. "Yeah...Show me."

Kihyun couldn't listen to anymore. He had finally had enough upon hearing that the love of his life had found another. It hurt when he thought it was just lust, but now he knew it was love. For the both of them and that was too much to swallow. He couldn't be in the same vicinity as them. Not when they so bravely brought their infidelity to his home.

Picking himself up, he ran into his room and paced around, chewing on his fingernails. He was so upset; he wanted to rip into his skin and pull every inch of his hair out or maybe burst into Hoseok's room and scratch both pairs of eyeballs out. He wasn't surprised that his mind had took such a dark turn. It usually did when he was stressed. Normally, Hyunwoo would be there to calm him down, but he couldn't depend on the elder to help him when he got like this anymore. Especially since Hoseok was on lockdown right now. So, he sat on his bed, bouncing his leg as a nervous tick and worked on controlling his breathing, using a technique he learned from an American television show.

"One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi. T-Three Mississippi. Four Mississippi. Five Mississippi. Six Mississippi. Seven Mississippi. Eight Mississippi. Nine Mississippi. Ten Mississippi."

Once he managed to calm himself, he stood up and quietly exited his room and left the apartment with his phone on 24% and wallet shoved into his pocket. It was either listen to his potential (ex) boyfriend and (ex) friend fuck all night or take his chances in the storm. And honestly, the storm sounded more appealing. 

"It was a shame that the two had been so focused on themselves that they didn't even hear multiple doors opening and closing," he thought as he wandered aimlessly around downtown. Everything was closed, so there was no chance of him finding a bar or convenience store to supply him with alcohol, so he could drink his sorrows. No one was outside nor on the roads and that was good. Though he would occasionally spot another lonely soul. If only he was brave enough to strike up conversation with a stranger. Get their story. Share his. Maybe link up with another scorned guy and ride off into the sunset. 

Sighing, he finally stopped and looked around, maniacally laughing when he realized his destination; he was on a bridge overlooking the largest river in the area. The heavens thought him so pathetic that they led him to the one place that called broken-hearted souls. Kihyun wasn't suicidal by any means (even though he was testing the waters by being outside in a storm that was getting worse by the hour). And while he was depressed and completely broken from what he had just witnessed, it wasn't enough to bring him to that point. Hyunwoo wasn't enough to take him from his true friends and family. And the messages on the handrails reminded him of that. In fact, he took a moment to respect those that had lost their lives where he was standing.

Maybe it was good that he ended up there. He was oddly at peace again, like there were angels watching over him and reminding him that everything was going to be okay. That it was okay to feel angry, his feelings were justified. With that in mind, he turned around andㅡ

"Hey! N-no, don't jump. That's bad...Really really bad and…Wait-!"

Kihyun turned around, highly confused as to what was going on, seeing as he was the only one on the bridge. It was too damn dark outside to be playing with strangers, so the brunette pursed his lips and started speed walking. Apparently it wasn't fast enough because he soon found himself being tugged and engulfed in a hug by someone who had clearly been running just now. 

"Don't be sad, okay? And don't jump, I- I...I got you," the panting man whispered in his ear. 

"Uh." Kihyun whispered to himself. He was so confused, even more than before. Who was this man? And why was he whispering as if they were sharing an intimate moment? Things like this didn't just happen to him. 

Squirming out of the tight hug, he pushed the stranger away, but immediately reached out to steady him when he saw the male stumbling over. Why? Eh, call it common decency. 

"Uhm, okay. I'm not jumping. And actually, I was on my way home. So, yeah. Bye?" Kihyun let the stranger's hand go and made an attempt to walk past him, but was unsuccessful again. He was pulled into another tight hug, this time he felt a chin resting on his head. "No, you have to stay with me because it's raining and stuff. I'm protecting you, see? You're tiny. And tiny humans need protection." The stranger laughed and even went as far as to pinch Kihyun's cheeks and pat his drenched hair.

Now it was officially weird. He didn't care that he was trapped in another's embrace. No, he was angry because thisㅡ this random man had just insulted him and was now petting him. He was appalled. "Stop! Get off of me. I don't know you. You could be a...flasher for all I know." 

"Well, I'm definitely not a flasher. I prefer my lovers to stare and take in all my glory. And honestly, a few seconds isn't enough to appreciate all of this." He explained, flashing a rather charming smile. 

Kihyun blinked a couple of times before relaxing and giving the man a blank expression. This was enough human interaction for tonight. He was going home. Hopefully, his boyfriend would've vacated his roommate's room by now. He wasn't ready for the nonsense. The brunette shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking. He would just have to dodge the man's touchy hands. 

Turns out he didn't have to. The stranger took the hint and kept his hands to himself. He was feeling pretty alone too and so seeing someone else outside made him feel chatty. Instead of going his own path, he walked alongside Kihyun, following him and just chatting away. "So, why are you here with no kind of protection? You know you can get sick, right? Or even worse?" He asked, pressing the bottom spring on his umbrella and allowing Kihyun to walk underneath it. "One time, I went outside after washing my hair just so that I didn't have to go to school. My roommate never let me miss class for any reason even though I was like twenty at the time. Friends, right?"

The mere mention of the words _ roommate and _ _ friends _ made Kihyun's jaw clench, fingernails digging into the palm of his hands, surely leaving crescents. "Yeah, friends." He stopped in his tracks and looked over the bridge, glaring at the moon, buildings, even the rain. "Friends. They coddle you and treat you like you're so special to them only to go behind your back and laugh at you, laugh at the misery they're causing you. And then smile in your face because what you don't know won't hurt you. In the end, it's all fun and games if it's not happening to them...Friends, right," he whispered, trying to wield away his tears, even though they were already falling. He didn't need to bare his heart to a stranger, burden him with his issues. Kihyun didn't even know why the other was on the bridge.____

_ _ _ _

_ _ _"Not exactly what I meant, but I can see that you're emotional. That explains why you're out here, standing on a bridge during a thunderstorm like a female lead in a drama." Feeling awkward, the stranger tried to lighten up the mood. He wasn't really great at comforting people. At most he could lend a shoulder and an ear, with the occasional pat and, _ there there, every little thing is going to be alright.______

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ _With a bored sniffle, he turned towards Kihyun and stared at him, seriously. "Want a drink?" _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

That question was enough to bring Kihyun out of his silent argument with the universe. "Just because I'm behaving like a female lead doesn't give you the right to treat me like one and act like a second lead." He said, crossing his arms. 

"I'll have you know, sir, I'm a main. Look at the clothes, the unconcerned facial expression, my swag." The other retorted, feeling highly offended at the mere mention of being a second lead in this hypothetical drama. There was just no way.

For the first time that day, Kihyun's lip muscles formed a genuine smile. Not a small one, not a tired one. One that could rival the only star in the night sky right now. 

"You foolish man. You haven't even realized that you've insulted yourself. Don't you know? No one ever really roots for the two mains to end up together. It's always man number two. The second lead is always the most handsome, sweetest, and stylish character. He's also the richest. But hey." He chuckled, throwing his hands up in a way that screamed _ I'm not trying to be offensive, but I may or may not have offended you_ . __

_ __ _

_ __ _

The charmer's jaw dropped for two reasons. One, he wasn't expecting the sad boy to have such a pretty smile. And two, the sad boy was rude as hell. "I don't think I want to treat you to a drink after all. That was mean and personally, I feel attacked." He walked the opposite way, a small pout forming on his lips.

Kihyun couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from his chest. He didn't know why he found himself smiling and walking after the other all of a sudden, he was supposed to be sad and walking home in the rain. But that drink did sound nice. "I mean, how can you really treat me to a drink? Everything's closed. It's like…" The brunette took his phone out of his pocket and quickly read the time before putting it back in place. "It's almost midnight. Plus, I don't know if you noticed this or not, but it's pouring down on our heads as we speak. Unless there's some secret place I don't know about?"

"There is a secret place, indeed. A warm environment where they put comfort above everything. Spare clothes of every size. An extensive range of beverages. Water to Tea. Milk to Soju. Coke to Bourbon. There's even free ramen as well. Piping hot too. Doesn't that sound nice? If you take back what you said about second leads being better, I'll take you there."

The rational part of Kihyun's brain was screaming _ No! _ That going with a man talking about a secret place was something straight out of a serial killer documentary. And normally if he was watching, he'd be shaking his head and stating that it couldn't be him. __

_ _"Fine. I take it back. They suck, now let's go. Where is this place? After crying my eyes out all day, I could really use some food right about now." Kihyun whined, feeling comfortable enough around the other. _ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

But here was, taking a dumbass risk for free alcohol and food like a true millennial. 

"Come on. My car's parked at the end of the bridge." He smiled, intertwining his hand with Kihyun's and pulling the smaller one along. This whole situation screamed drama, but neither of them seemed to mind. 

"You know, I'm not supposed to get in a car with someone that I don't know, let alone go to their secret place. And you shouldn't be offering strangers rides either. Don't you watch the news?" Kihyun asked after they reached the car, debating on whether to actually get in or not. 

"Changkyun. Im Changkyun. Now, you know me, so get in the car. I'm hungry too." With a smile, he opened his door and got into the driver's seat, turning the car on and blasting the heater. 

Kihyun rolled his eyes, grinning ear to ear, and before he really thought about it, he yanked the car door open and slid in, so happy that he was finally out of the rain. "Kihyun. Drive." 

Changkyun didn't need to hear anymore information. With his foot on the gas, he floored it, occasionally looking over at the young man named Kihyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Tell me your thoughts! Also, follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/jungburrito?s=09) I want to make friends and do collabs and just gush about out favs. 
> 
> If you get bored, go read Leave Me Lonely, written by me :3 It has so many family feels and uwu moments. It's definitely not angsty. Nope. Not one bit.


	2. 3 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many ideas for chapter two, but I had to remind myself to calm down :3 Due to me being overexcited, it may not be that slow of a burn. My apologies :3

"Your house? Really?"

"What? It is a secret place. Only a few know about it, so technically I didn't lie. Come on. You couldn't have actually believed there was something open. You knew I was bringing you here." Changkyun turned the engine off, truly amused, once they were in front of his townhouse. 

Kihyun crossed his arms as he leaned back in the seat with pursed lips. "Well…Yeah. I mean, of course I knew. Mhm." He didn't know. Going to Changkyun's house actually never crossed his mind. Well, it was too late to turn back now. He undid his seatbelt and opened the passenger door, stepping out of the car and running to the porch to escape his embarrassment. Actually, it was more like a waddle since his cotton sweatpants were completely soaked and it was really uncomfortable to run correctly. He was going to have a big chafing problem later on. It was nothing that baby powder couldn't fix though. He learned that from American T.V. too. 

Changkyun could tell that Kihyun was lying and he definitely wanted to bring attention to it because wow, how gullible could he be? But before he could get the jokes going, the tiny brunette was shooting out of the car. Watching him run was like watching a puppy with an injured leg try to walk, extremely adorable, but it was impossible not to chuckle. Getting out of the car himself, he called out to Kihyun, who immediately turned around at the mention of his name, and started running exactly like him. When he made it to the other male, he was met with a scowl on the other's face. 

Clearing his throat, "Yeah...Uhm, yeah I'm just going to open the door here and we'll get you out of those wet clothes." Changkyun spoke while unlocking the front door and pushing it inwards to let Kihyun in first. 

Kihyun pulled his slippers off along with his wet socks at the door before walking in fully and looking around, occasionally picking up pictures and judging the tall man's baby photos. "You were an ugly child. Did you cut your eyebrows off at one point...Or did they just grow like that," he asked, his head tilted as he was genuinely curious. 

"I already regret bringing you here," Changkyun snatched his picture away and held it close to his chest. It was one of his favorites and he really thought it looked nice hence why it was the first thing anyone would see when they walked in. Hyungwon told him that it was a shitty photo, he just chose not to believe it. But now, he had two opinions that were the opposite as his. And even still, he refused to remove the picture. He put it back and lightly pushed Kihyun into his hallway, stopping when they were standing in his bathroom. "I'll go get you some clothes; they might be too long, but they'll keep you warm and comfy because why...I put comfort above everything. Speaking of comfort, should we just shower together that way we save water and get out the same time?"

Kihyun turned around, mouth opening and closing before he lightly kicked Changkyun in the shin, laughing. "We just met! The answer is no. I'm sorry, Earth. But, we'll be wasting water today. I'm staying in there for a while too, so I hope you like showering in lukewarm water." He said, joking, his hands clasped behind his back as he rocked back and forth. 

"Well, I don't actually. Like showering in warm water, that is. But, I'm a gentleman. So, go ahead."

"...I don't have any clothes. You have to go get them, remember," the brunette questioned, arms crossed with the same blank expression he met the other with. 

"Oh! Yeah. My bad. Here, let me go get them." Changkyun smiled sheepishly, his face instantly flushing. He didn't understand why he was glitching all of a sudden.

He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and shook his head before leaving the bathroom to go to his bedroom. He sauntered into his walk-in closet and went to the very back end, where his clothes meant for sleeping in and lounging in were color coded and neatly folded in drawers. Not paying attention, he quickly grabbed a pair of new, black briefs and an old basketball jersey that was way too big even for him (he liked to wear oversized shirts around his house) and headed back to the brunette, who happened to be picking at his fingernails.

Said male looked up when he heard footsteps and smiled, holding his hands out for tonight's clothing to be placed there. Once Changkyun gave him the items, Kihyun closed the bathroom door in Changkyun's face and locked the door, not because he didn't trust the other, but because it was a habit due to Jooheon just barging in and taking shits even though he knew the bathroom was occupied. 

Changkyun's bathroom was larger than his, so it took about about six steps for him to get to the mirror. Once he looked up, he was met with a terrible sight. His eyes were still red and puffy and his hair looked like he had just rollen out of bed, not to mention that he had let himself go. He saw a couple of pimples here and there along with extra fat that wasn't there two months.

With a sigh, he stepped into the shower and turned the hot water knob, yelping when the scorching water touched his skin. That was a dumb move on his part. He quickly fiddled with the knobs until the temperature was perfect, relaxing and humming in content. There were a wide array of body washes and hair products around, he wasn't sure if he could use them, but he wanted to. So, he went safe and cleaned with a vanilla scented wash although the unopened lavender bottles were calling his name. But he resisted, these weren't this products. 

After cleaning himself thoroughly, he stood under the water, just thinking. While he had found a little relief in Changkyun, home was still weighing on his heart. He just didn't want to go. He wasn't ready to face the two. He knew himself, he knew that he was just going to smile and pretend like he didn't know anything. As stupid as it sounded, Shownu belonged to him and he wasn't giving him up until he fell out love, until he could walk up to the other and propose that they break up with no emotions. They had to end on his terms, not because he found out that he was dating a cheater. 

Finally, he shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a hanging towel and drying off. At least he felt slightly better due to his cleaning. He looked through the clothes that the other had given him and upon seeing that there were no bottoms, pursed his lips. He wasn't sure if the taller one was just dumb or if he had ulterior motives to make the crying boy forget his boyfriend for the night. Either way, he was slightly annoyed. He threw the jersey on and smelled the underwear (just in case) before he put them on and picked up his wet clothes.

"Uhm...Changkyun-ssi? Do you mind if I wash these," he asked after opening the bathroom door and shuffling out of the room and into the hallway, looking for the other.

Changkyun had already changed out of his wet clothes and was in the kitchen, cooking up a gourmet snack for the two. He was a deputy chef at a prestige restaurant in the neighborhood and he was actually great at his job, granted there were recipes and actual ingredients at his workplace. At home, however, he only really kept rice. 

"Yeah! No problem, just leave them in the bathroom and I'll do it later. Come in the kitchen, so we can eat."

Figuring the brunette was hungry, Changkyun prepared chilled canned sardines over dried seaweed and warm rice. It was the best he could do, considering he hadn't been grocery shopping in weeks. He had no reason to since he ate out most of the time. 

Kihyun did as instructed, but he pulled his phone out before setting everything down and following Changkyun's voice until he was in the kitchen. Changkyun was just putting their snacks on the table when Kihyun wandered in. He couldn't help his nose from scrunching.

"What the hell? I thought this place served hot ramen with eggs and vegetables," Kihyun whined, eyeing the small sardines on a plate.

"Well, yeah. That was the plan, but sadly, I'm all out of ramen and eggs and vegetables. This is all I have right now. Now, choice of drink...I have milk, but it's three days past the expiration date and I have…Water." Changkyun grabbed two bottles of water and turned around, almost dropping the bottles when he caught sight of Kihyun without bottoms. 

"You don't have any pants on. Why," he asked, trying to play it cool as he sat the water down. 

"Because you didn't give me any. And great, you lied about the drinks too. Can I sue for false advertisement? I was promised an alcoholic beverage, hot ramen, and spare clothes of my size." He asked, rubbing his chin. 

Changkyun purposely ignored the comment about him not having the drinks either." What do you mean I didn't give you any? I grabbed someㅡ Go ahead and sit down. Yeah, I grabbed some shorts. Gray shorts. I remember it." 

Kihyun took a seat and picked up a pair of chopsticks and quickly began to devour his portion of rice. "You think you did, but you didn't. If you did, I wouldn't be walking around a kid's house without pants." He mumbled, pieces of sticky rice flying out of his mouth. 

"Look, I know you're hurt, but you don't have to call me a kid," Changkyun stated while taking a seat. "I could be thirty-five with impeccable features, for all you know."

"Are you thirty-five then?"

"...No. I'm not. But, that's not the point. Don't assume I'm young just because I look it. I didn't think you were old even though youㅡ " The male trailed off as his brain finally caught up to his mouth. 

"Even though I...What? Look old?" Kihyun glared while pushing his food away since his appetite had quickly disappeared. After spending about ten minutes looking in the mirror and criticizing himself, he was fairly sensitive. Changkyun didn't know that though.

"Hey, wait-" 

"I hope you don't mind me staying until it clears up outside." He muttered, walking away and into the living room where he sat down on the couch, tucking his feet under his butt.

Even though they had just met, Changkyun could tell that the other wasn't going to listen to anything he said. So, with a sigh, he stood up as well and went to grab the brunette some blankets out of the hallway's closet.

"Here. It's not a problem actually. It's not going to clear up anytime soon though, so you can either sleep in here or in my room."

Kihyun grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around his body, feeling the warmth instantly. "I'm fine right here. Thanks."

"Alright. I'll stay in here too. My mother taught me to never leave your company alone. They might steal something," he said jokingly although Kihyun stayed silent. 

The two sat in an awkward silence with Kihyun resting his head on the couch's arm. He had just shut his eyes when he heard Changkyun whisper.

"I really didn't mean any harm. I don't really think you look old, it was just supposed to be a light insult since you called me a kid. You're very handsome, you know? Even with the red rims. Anyway, we didn't even properly introduce ourselves. I'm Changkyun. My friends like to call me I.M though. I'm twenty-three and was raised in Boston. What else? Oh, I'm a deputy chef even though it doesn't seem like it." He chuckled. "Nice to meet you…" He trailed off in English, hoping that Kihyun would fill in.

Kihyun's eyes opened and were just staring at the ceiling fan. He had listened to everything that came out of Changkyun's mouth, faintly smiling at the apology. He didn't know why the other felt the need to speak in English, but it made him excited. He never really did practice. 

"You know my name, but I'm twenty-five." He spoke in a broken accent, surprising Changkyun. "I'm a fashion stylist at _Blanco_. It probably doesn't seem like I work for a high-end fashion company considering I met you dressed like shit," he continued in Korean. 

"You work at _Blanco_? That's amazing. My best friend's older brother cousin's best friend's boyfriend works there. He's a fashion designer. I think he's the head of everyone there. I'm not sure though, I tend to zone out whenever he's talking because he's fucking annoying. You may know him. Park Jimin?"

Kihyun smiled upon hearing his workplace was amazing, but that smile quickly turned into a full blown grin. He did indeed know Park Jimin. "Yeah, I do. He's my boss's boss. He's always yelling at Minhyuk. But, I get a lot of praise on my work. I can't really say I find him annoying."

"Maybe because he doesn't know you well enough to lecture you on the importance of keeping your ass firm, fat, and tight. He's the worst bottom I have ever met, I swear! Like, I don't need to hear about how much Joon loves his peach and how he eats it like an inmate on death row having his last meal. It's too much information." Changkyun was so deep in his rant, he hadn't even noticed Kihyun's flamed cheeks. 

"You damn right it's too much information. I didn't need to know that about my boss! I'll never look at him the same now...Is this what being traumatized feels like?" Kihyun groaned and rubbed his face, feeling embarrassed at the thought of his boss getting his ass ate. 

"At least we'll both suffer...So, why were you on the bridge earlier? If you don't mind me asking." 

Kihyun smiled sadly. "I just ended up there. I wasn't paying attention, really. When I did realize, jumping didn't cross my mind. I was just enjoying the peace and quiet until someone started yelling and making empty promises," he yelled with a laugh, hitting the younger. "And now we're here."

Changkyun's lips twitched as well. He was enjoying the other's smile and laugh. "I guess the better question is, why were you out in the rain just walking?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions, don't you? It's nothing, really. I heard my boyfriend and roommate messing around while I was trying to nap. Apparently it's been going on for a year and a half. We've been together for three. And I've known my roommate for like...Wow, I've been with him since our freshman year of college. Dick will really make you throw years of friendship away, I guess. It's my own fault though. Hoseok told me this was going to happen. I needed too much attention. I was being selfish."

"Ah, that's why you were so upset with the mention of friends. It all makes sense now. For what it's worth, I'm sorry you're going through a break up right now."

"Who said we broke up?"

Changkyun's eyebrows furrowed as he was thoroughly confused. If he ever caught Hyungwon cheating, he would definitely break up with him. And he was sure the other would do the same. That's why the younger kept his affairs a secret although, sometimes he got the feeling that the other knew, but just didn't care. "Why wouldn't you break up with him?" 

"He's mine. I had him first and I'll throw him out first. I will never let them see how hurt I am. After they wereㅡ" Kihyun gulped and clenched his jaw, finding it hard to continue, but he did anyway. "After they finished, they had the nerve to want to protect my feelings. _I don't want to hurt him_. That's what they said. They sure weren't worried about me when they were guzzling each other's dick, now were they?" Kihyun could feel his eyes burning as tears started pooling once more. Furiously, he wiped the fallen tears and put a small smile on his face. "It's okay though. They don't know I know. And it's going to stay that way."

"It's not, hyung." Changkyun didn't mean for the honorific to slip, it just did. He felt comfortable in the older's presence and Kihyun hadn't really seemed to mind. It was just for one night anyway, hopefully not. "It's not okay that you feel like it's your fault that you were being cheated on. No offense, but those are some terrible people you have around you." 

The younger would never blame someone else for his actions. He was a grown ass man who just lived off the thrill of messing around. It was a sport, a game that he was very skilled in. Knowing that the older had just been cheated on, he decided to keep this information to himself. 

"In the end, it's your choice and I'm not judging you for not ending those relationships, but let them take responsibility. You didn't put a gun to their head and say _cheat right now_. I get why you won't break up with him, but what about the friend? That's the utmost betrayal."

Despite Changkyun being a stranger, Kihyun listened to his every word intently. There were some truth in his words and deep down, Kihyun knew that. But, he still couldn't stop blaming himself. "I guess I'd feel guilty if I ended a relationship over a boy. Plus, if I get rid of him, I really won't have any friends. I only have my boyfriend, him, and another roommate who I'm pretty sure just uses me for free food. And I'm fine with that! I promise." 

"I hate to kick you while you're already down, but you are so stupid,'" Changkyun shot up, feeling exasperated. "You don't allow toxic people around you just because you're lonely. You're letting them run right over you. That isn't right. And I have a feeling that you weren't like this until you met that douchebag friend of yours."

Kihyun frowned and shook his head. "No, I...No, that's not what happened. Look, can we stop talking about this. It's…" Kihyun picked up his phone and pressed the home button, the time quickly showing before the device powered off due to low battery. "It's 3:33 in the morning and I'm tired. We should just go to sleep. Nothing ever good happens after this time. By the way, do you have a charger?"

Changkyun rolled his eyes and sat back on the couch, pulling his feet up and tucking them under Kihyun's thighs. "Fine. We'll talk in the morning and I don't. That's a Galaxy and I only keep the finest in my home. I'm an Apple guy." The younger pulled some of the blankets up to his chin as part of his comfortable process.

Kihyun was clearly annoyed and it only got worse when he felt Changkyun's cold toes on his warm skin. "Yah! Move your feet...Why do you even have to sleep in here? Your room is right there," he mumbled, getting just as comfortable and throwing his phone on the coffee table. It couldn't be charged and it's not like anyone would be texting him anyway. And that thought weighed heavily on his shoulders as he drifted off to sleep. 

**__________________________________________________**

"I can't believe you let me sleep that long," the oldest yelled, albeit quietly. Hyunwoo and Hoseok had just woken up from their slumber and were lying in silence when they realized that there was a definite possibility that Kihyun was home. The two quickly jumped up and got dressed. They didn't need the other questioning why they were sleeping in the same room, Lord knows he would. 

"Don't blame me for your stupidity. We've done this countless of times. You just forgot to set your alarm." Hoseok retorted, opening his bedroom door and peeking out, making sure that Kihyun wasn't anywhere in an open area. When it was clear, he left the room and started smiling. He knew a compliment from Hyunwoo was coming. 

"Forgive me for getting lost in your beauty." Hyunwoo smiled as he walked to the front door, Hoseok right in front of him. "Alright. I'll be coming over to see Ki later on, so I'll see you then. Love you, baby. Get some sleep" He pecked the younger's lips and was soon out the door, pulling out his phone and texting Kihyun. 

_Kihyunnie ♡_

_You better be sleeping or else, mister. Hoseok finally let me go, so I'm heading home for a well needed rest. I hope the rain didn't scare you too much and if it did, well I'll be over later to kiss and comfort you. Love you._

He slipped his phone back in his pocket and was on his way home. Sometimes he felt guilty about sneaking behind his boyfriend's back, but then Hoseok would touch him and he'd forget the other with the snap of a finger.

Hoseok closed the door behind his lover and stretched before making his way over to the kitchen. He knew Kihyun had stocked up on food, so he grabbed as many snacks as he could and walked to Kihyun's room. He always felt empty when the older left him and Kihyun would always cheer him up, even though he didn't know the cause of his distress. The younger was just nice like that. 

He knocked lightly on the door and whispered, "Ki...are you still awake? I need you." Before he even got an answer, he was barging into the room and turning the light on. To say he was surprised at the state of Kihyun's room was an understatement. No wonder he didn't let anyone in there. He sidestepped some water bottles and made his way to the younger's bed. Only stopping and dropping the snacks when he noticed the empty bed. 

_Where the hell was he?_

Hoseok's heart was beating so fast. He was a terrible friend, but he couldn't stop himself from wondering where the hell the other was? He ran back into his room and grabbed his phone, dialing Kihyun's number and calling him at least four times; each time it went straight to voicemail. 

So, he tried Hyunwoo, who picked up right away. 

"Woo...Is Kihyun perhaps in your apartment?"

_"I mean, I just made it home, but I don't think so. He would've texted me if he was going to come here. Hold on…"_

Hoseok could hear shuffling on the other line and for the first time, he had honestly wished that the younger was waiting in Hyunwoo's apartment. 

_"No. He's not here. Wha-What's going on, Seok? Why are you asking about his whereabouts?"_

"Are you fucking stupid? I'm asking because he's not here! I'm asking because he may not have come home or worse...he did and left because he heard us. Oh my god. What if he heard us and left?" The younger sat down on the bed and wiped his face with his hands repeatedly. 

_"Hey Hey Hey. That's not possible. Kihyun gets off of work at 7, but doesn't get home until like 9 something. There's no way he could've heard us. We were already sleeping by then. Calm down, okay? Did you check Jooheon's room? You know he likes to cuddle. He probably went in there once he realized your door was locked."_

"Yeah, you're right. You're right. I'm just being paranoid. I'll go check there now."

_"Alright, baby…"_

Hoseok left his room and walked all the way down the hallway, entering Jooheon's room when he made it there. It was completely empty as well. "He's not in there," he mumbled with a broken whimper. "Neither one of them are."

_"Then, they're together. No doubt. I bet they got stuck somewhere and found a room for the night. The dumbasses just forget to tell us." _

Hyunwoo really hoped that the other believed him because he sure as hell didn't believe. He had an inkling that something was wrong, but he couldn't let on that he was worried.

_"How about you call Jooheon and I'll try Kihyun? It's like 3 am, so most likely they're sleeping. I'll come back up if he still doesn't answer."_

"Yeah, okay. Thank you. I love you." Hoseok didn't wait to hear it back, he just hung up and with quick work of his fingers, he was calling Jooheon. 

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

He was afraid that no one was going to pick up, but then he heard a sniffle, signaling that Jooheon had answered. "Jooheon! You were sleeping, weren't you? I'm sorry. But, is Kihyun sleeping next to you?"

_"What…? Hyung it's like 3 am. Why are you asking about Kihyun-hyung?"_

Hoseok gripped the phone as he felt his annoyance flare up. Why else would he ask about Kihyun? "Because I don't know where the fuck he is. Now tell me, is he sleeping?"

Jooheon groaned and looked to his right, making sure Gunhee was still sleeping and not being disrupted by this abrupt call. 

_"Yeah. He probably is, but like, not next to me."_

"Well have you seen him," Hoseok asked, yelling into the speaker.

_"No, hyung. I texted him earlier and he left me on read. That's all the contact we had yesterday. You need to stop worrying about him. He's a grown man and you are not his dad...Can I go back to sleep now?"_

"Yeah, goodnight." Hoseok hung up the phone and plopped down on his phone. Honestly, he didn't care where Kihyun was. He just needed to know why he wasn't home. That's the only thing that was keeping him up, the possibility that Kihyun knew what was going on between him and Hyunwoo. He didn't know what he would do if Kihyun ever found out before they were ready. With an exhale, he closed his eyes and waited until Hyunwoo showed up to hug him through the night. 

**__________________________________________________**

Kihyun had just woken up to the touch of Changkyun's foot too close to his mouth for comfort and the blankets wrapped around said male. After slapping the younger's foot away, he sat up on the couch and yawned really wide only to close his mouth immediately when he caught a whiff of his own hot breath. It was rank and he blamed the sardines. Sadly, he couldn't do much about it, he wasn't at home. 

Resting his head on his hands, he looked over at a snoring Changkyun and thought about everything they talked about. The thing that resonated with him was the fact that he couldn't allow himself to be surrounded around toxicity just because he was lonely. Even though he knew this, he knew he wasn't going to do anything. He was afraid to be alone. The brunette was so zoned out, he managed to miss Changkyun waking up with a startle and rolling off the couch. He did, however, hear the sound of a body landing on carpet and that was enough to bring him back to the world. 

Changkyun always did find falling off of any surface oddly satisfying. So when he landed on the floor, he didn't make a peep. He just laid there, staring at a little ball of cotton that was trapped under his coffee table's leg. He wasn't ready to be up, but then he realized he still had a guest, so he rolled over on his back just in time for Kihyun to step lightly on his stomach and continue on his travels to wherever. 

Clutching his stomach, Changkyun pouted and sat up, leaning against the opening of the couch. "Why'd you do that," he groaned out. 

"Consider it payback for lying." Kihyun was grinning from where he was standing next to the bathroom. He turned on the light and quickly washed his face before rinsing his mouth out with water and mouthwash. It was enough to temper the smell, his mouth still felt gross though. On his way out, his eyes fell onto a pile of wet clothes, his wet clothes to be exact. He had forgotten all about them. He couldn't wear those, he'd catch his death. But he was ready to go home, in all honesty. 

"Changkyun, do you think I could borrow something to wear? I forgot to wash these and I can't go home wearing them. I promise I'll return whatever you give me." He said, walking out with the soggy bundle in his hands. 

The younger male looked up and was made aware, once again, that Kihyun was only wearing a big ass jersey. Smirking, he crossed his arms and shook his head. "Hyung, just wear that. I'm sure your boyfriend would love to see you coming home, wearing another man's jersey." Changkyun got up from the floor and began stretching, cracking his back and arms.

Kihyun looked down and began blushing, there was no way he would go home in just that. Especially after being out all night. "No, I can't. That is petty," he mumbled in English. 

"I'm sorry, but you have no other choice. I'm out of laundry, hyung. Now, do you want me to drive you home?"

The brunette started frowning, he really wanted some pants to put on, but maybe Changkyun was right. He had a right to be petty, didn't he? Yeah, he did. "Does it look bad? Do you think I could really go out in the world like this?" 

"Does it lookㅡ Hyung, you look fucking gorgeous. If you weren't taken and I wasn't so much of a gentleman, you would have definitely got pegged last night. The moment you stepped out of the shower, to be exact. Just saying. I hope I'm not overstepping any boundaries."

"If you think so…" In that moment, Kihyun really wished he had a mask to cover his face because his cheeks were red as two ripe tomatoes. Changkyun saw it clearly, but decided not to speak on it. He didn't want to ruin their nice moment. "Yeah, you can drive me. Is it okay if we go now though? I need to nap in my bed." 

The older nodded and grabbed his keys, even though he was saddened at the thought of Kihyun leaving so early. "Come on. You're going to have to give me your number when we get in the car because I want my jersey back. I wear it better," he joked as he waited by the door.

"Just let me grab my phone and slip on my slippers." Kihyun gathered all of his belongings and walked up to the taller male with a smile. "I'm pretty sure it does." He elbowed the other and when the door was opened, he strolled out and speed-walked to the car. The cold wind mixed with the wet clothes in his hand was enough to freeze the older's hands off.

"Hurry up! It's cold." He was stuck doing his pee pee dance as he waited on Changkyun, who was taking his precious time to lock up and come to the car. The younger could have unlocked the door when they were still inside, but what fun was that?

"I'm coming, sheesh." 

Feeling confident, Kihyun smirked and opened his mouth. "That's exactly what she said just so that she could get your weak dick out of her." 

Changkyun's eyes widened and he had to stop himself from dropping his keys. While he was happy that he got to experience Kihyun's jokes and smiles, he didn't like being the victim of said jokes. 

"I have you know," his voice came out a little too high, so he cleared his throat and unlocked the door, getting in and slamming the door once he was in. He waited for Kihyun to do the same before he continued and started the car. "I'll have you know, I'm a raging homosexual. A chaotic gay, like the kids say."

Kihyun burst out laughing as attempted to put his seatbelt on. "You know that makes it worse, right?"

Changkyun didn't have a comeback, so he stayed quiet on the matter and just handed the older his unlocked phone, pulling out the driveway afterwards. "Put your number in. I no longer want you to keep that shirt," he smiled, occasionally looking to his right. "Where do you live, by the way? I just got on the highway and have no idea where I'm going."

With his number saved in the younger's phone, he turned it off and looked out the window, telling Changkyun when to turn and such. Eventually, they made it in front of complex in one piece and he couldn't help but feel saddened by it. "Thanks for last night. You could've taken me and killed me, but you didn't and I appreciate that. Text me or you won't be seeing this ever again." He referred to the jersey.

With an eye roll and a smile, Changkyun leaned over and engulfed the older into a hug. When he pulled away, he landed a kiss right on the corner of Kihyun's lips. "It was no problem. I have to thank you too. You made the night less lonely."

Kihyun wasn't expecting the peck or kiss or whatever you called that! It flustered him, regardless. He got out of the car and was on his way to leave when he was called back. 

"Hyung, just so you know...If he can have his cake and eat it too, so can you. You better plug that phone up right away. I'll text you when I get home, so be on the lookout. I'm sure you could use a better friend." Changkyun winked and pulled out before Kihyun even had a chance to decipher what he said and respond to it.

As he walked into the building, his stomach was bubbling with excitement. For what reason? He didn't know. But, it was nice. Instead of taking the elevator, he climbed up the stairs to clear his thoughts and nerves. Really, he was just going home. Why was he so nervous?

Squaring his shoulders, he licked his lips and pulled his keys out of his wet hoodie's pocket before unlocking the door and entering his apartment. Once he closed the door, he was met with three pairs of eyes and a whole lot of screams. 

"Where the hell were you?! Do you have any idea how worried sick we were?"

"What the fuck are you wearing? You look stupid right now. Why would you wear that out?"

"Hyung, you should've called or something. You had us worried. Especially Hyunwoo-hyung...It's not fair to him if you stay out all night and come back wearing a jersey that you got from God knows where. Try to be more aware of other people's feelings, alright?. With that being said, can you go make those waffles with chocolate chips? I want to bring some to Gun."

Kihyun chuckled internally and looked at everyone pointedly, not actually believing the things that were actually being said to him. They were worried, yet no one actually made a move to check on him or pull him into a hug. 

"I-I got trapped in the rain, so I went to Minhyuck's home and he let me stay there. He didn't have anything for me to wear besides this nor did he have an android charger. It was like midnight, so I figured everyone would be asleep. I'm sorry you guys were concerned. How about I prepare breakfast to make it up to you," he asked, smiling his ever so fake smile. They couldn't tell. Jooheon was just happy to eat, Hyunwoo appeared unconcerned even though he wore a frown, and Hoseok seemed visibly relieved to hear his story. Changkyun was right. He did need a friend, maybe a little more. But, he'd cross that bridge when he got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Tell me your thoughts! Also, follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/jungburrito?s=09) I want to make friends and do collabs and just gush about out favs. 
> 
> If you get bored, go read Leave Me Lonely, written by me :3 It has so many family feels and uwu moments. It's definitely not angsty. Nope. Not one bit.


	3. Oppa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too particularly fond of this chapter since it got away from me. But, I hope you guys' enjoy nonetheless :3 I'm trying to update weekly, but it's hard >< Anyway, enjoy.

_"Are you coming, hyung?"_

Kihyun and Changkyun had been texting and talking over the phone for a month or two now. They always made plans to meet, but their plans always fell short due to their busy schedules. 

Currently, Kihyun was lying on his belly, a fingernail in his mouth and his phone in the other. The two had been video calling and lightly flirting, when Kihyun heard a knock on his door. "Hold on, Kyunnie. Who is it?" He asked, while looking at the door. 

After hearing that it was just Jooheon, he got up from his bed and went to unlock the door before returning back to his original position, practically ignoring his friend. He picked up his phone and looked at the younger, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he checked the male out. 

Changkyun had just gotten out of the shower when he decided to phone Kihyun, so his black hair was still wet, dripping onto his unclothed shoulders and chest. Really, the brunette shouldn't have found that attractive. But earlier, the two had been talking a little reckless. Things were said that made Kihyun feel butterflies, things that made him aroused like the fact that Changkyun wanted to be addressed as _oppa_ during phone calls and the likes. 

However, they both knew that he was taken, so their conversations didn't go far nor did Kihyun partake in the name-calling, even though he truly wanted too. 

It had been a while since Hyunwoo had touched him and an even longer time since he touched himself. At this point, he was a born again virgin and so the slightest mention of something sexual made him needy. And over time, Changkyun found that out, but the brat was such a tease. That's why he stopped mid-talk to ask Kihyun about this get together with him and his friends.

_"ㅡhyun...Hyung! Why are you glaring at me?"_

Kihyun blinked and sat up, giggling when he realized that he had zoned out and was glaring at the younger just because he was upset that he got teased. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Anyway, I don't know about going, Kyunnie. I-I'll see. But, I'll be the oldest there and that's just awkward."

_"You won't, I promise. Everyone's bringing two to three people, so there will be 93 liners to 97 liners. Please just come, hyung? It'll be so much fun...If you come, I'll make sure you cu-," he smirked through the phone._

Kihyun's eyes grew and he did everything in his power to keep the younger from finishing that sentence. "Ah ah ah! We'll talk about this when I come over. Jooheonie needs me right now. I'll be over there in like an hour or two." 

_Changkyun pouted, "What if I need you," he mumbled before clearing his throat and sitting back against his pillows. "Alright, go since he needs you more. I'll send you the details."_

"Why would you send me the details when I said I'm coming over? Like, literally in an hour or so. Honestly, you can just wait. Wait, I didn'tㅡ"

_"Byee." Changkyun ended the call, not wanting to hear anything Kihyun had to say._

Kihyun blew a raspberry at his phone before he turned it off and threw it down with a smile, only now remembering that he had a guest in his room when they cleared their throat. "Hey, Jooheonie. What'd you need," he asked as he scooted off of the bed and went up to his dresser. 

Jooheon had heard most of the conversation and to say he was suspicious was an understatement. "Who was that?"

"Ah. He's just a new friend that I regret even introducing myself to. Well, he came up to me  
Either way, I regret it." He laughed, running his hands through his hair as he stared in the mirror. Should he curl it? Would Changkyun appreciate that? Probably not. He'd probably run his fingers through and ruin it, on purpose. It wasn't worth the risk. 

Jooheon crossed his arms and walked until he was behind Kihyun, his eyes still showing skepticism as he sat down. "Where does he want you to go?" 

"Well I don't really think that's any of your business, is it?" It was a bit snarky, but well-deserved. Actually since that day, he had been a tad harsh when he spoke. "What did you need, Heonie? If you're in here for food, I won't be able to cook tonight. You can buy yourself takeout for dinner or I don't know cook for yourself though."

Jooheon sputtered. "Hyung I don't wanna cook my own food and I don't have any money." Usually Kihyun always cooked or bought the dinner. At this point, it was only expected. 

Kihyun hummed and went to his closet, rummaging through it. He was only going to Changkyun's house to watch a couple of scary movies in honor, but he still wanted to look nice. He loved being complimented and praised by the other, it boosted the confidence that recently took a plunder. "Then tell Hoseok to cook or buy something. If that doesn't work, then you're going to either have to be an adult or starve " 

Jooheon had never been rejected by the older. He was like a spoiled child who had just been told no by his parents. It wasn't a feeling he particularly liked. "What the hell? Why are you being like this?" He whined. 

The older turned around with his arms lost in some clothing. "Is that all you wanted from me?" Honestly, he was saddened by the fact that he had met the younger first, but he only seemed to be needed when Jooheon was hungry. Where as he stayed underneath Hoseok regardless. 

"You're being so childish right now, but fine. I'll order something but I'm sure as hell not sharing with you. Hyunwoo-hyung is supposed to be coming over, so I'll share with him and Hoseok-hyung. We won't leave you any," he pouted and acting the exact way he called Kihyun out on, childish. 

Kihyun didn't even question why Hyunwoo was coming. He certainly wasn't coming for him, pun intended, but that's neither here nor there. He just rolled his eyes, in an attempt to keep the tears at bay and turned back to his task. _Why was he crying again?_

As much as he tried to just let that be it, he couldn't bite his tongue. "That's cool. I'm going out tonight anyway, but I'll remember that. From now on, what I cook is for me and what I buy is for me. You can go now since that's all you wanted." He had just made himself proud, he stood up for himself and he knew Changkyun would be too. Even though tears were gently falling. 

Jooheon left upset and went to Hyunwoo's room to beg while Kihyun pulled out a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans and a tight gray hoodie. He wouldn't look like he was trying too hard, but he would look damn good.

Grabbing his phone and the outfit, he walked out of his room and was heading to the bathroom when he passed by Hoseok's room. 

"Hyung...Can you buy me food tonight? I'm hungry and Kihyun basically told me to go fuck myself since he's going out or whatever."

"He said what," Hoseok asked, laughing.

"It's not funny! He told me to starve." Jooheon was full on pouting and Kihyun could hear it. He cursed himself for still finding that kid adorable even after he completely dropped the honorific when he didn't get his way. 

Feeling like that was enough of the conversation, Kihyun went into the bathroom and started his shower, making sure he cleaned every nook and cranny. When he was finishing up, he heard the doorbell ring and then Jooheon screaming, "I'll get it!" 

He figured that whoever was at the door had nothing to do with him, so he wrapped his towel around his waist and opened the door. Of course, he had to be nosy. Quietly, he went to the edge of the hallway and peeked, raising an eyebrow when he saw Changkyun asking for him and Jooheon denying him.

"Kyun? What are you doing here?"

Changkyun looked up from the guy at the door and his eye line immediately fell on Kihyun, the man who he just wanted to see. "Are you not happy to see your oppa," he asked with a teasing smile, pushing past the boy, who resembled a gremlin, and going up to the older, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm here to pick you up. Oh and tell you that...My worst nightmare will be joining us on our very first movie night and so we might...Okay, why don't you have on pants again? I was trying to ignore it, but I swear you love being naked," he laughed. 

The brunette flushed and pushed Changkyun away, finding that Jooheon was looking at him with judging eyes and so was Hoseok, who had come out to be nosy as well. "Shut up! I could've taken the bus like we originally planned, just admit you missed me even though we just talked like an hour ago."

"Oh. This is the friend that you regret making?" Jooheon spoke up, walking over to Kihyun.

Before Kihyun could speak up, Changkyun threw his arm over his shoulder with a smile. "Of course he doesn't regret meeting me. I'm his favorite dongsaeng, afterall. Now hyung, hurry up and go get dressed. Satan will be over in like two hours and I kind of want to start a movie before he comes just to piss him off. Make sure to pack like a bag or something too, it's a _sleepover_ according to him." __

_ _With an unneeded push, Kihyun found himself stumbling to his room to do exactly what he was told, get dressed and pack. He found it upsetting that the two wouldn't be able to spend the night together. But, he wouldn't show his displeasure. It wasn't like this was supposed to be a date or anything. Although, he didn't think he was supposed to be spending the night with his boss either. This. was just an awkward night waiting to happen. _ _

_ _As always, he sighed and walked into the living room where three had turned into four. "Hey, baby." Hyunwoo greeted while Changkyun side-eyed him. _ _

_ _"Ah, Hyunwoo. What are you doing here," he asked, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm actually not staying, you should've texted or something. But, I'm sure Jooheon and...Hoseok will keep you company," he mumbled, gulping and walking over to Changkyun to get him to stand up, so that they could leave. He felt awkward and he wanted to go. But, the younger had other plans. Kihyun wasn't given notice until he was sitting firmly in Changkyun's lap, three pairs of questioning eyes staring at him. This kid knew he was messy. _ _

_ _Hyunwoo frowned when he saw his boyfriend sitting in some other guy's upset. "What do you mean you're not staying? We were supposed to spend the night together. A couple of movies, some wine, you know. I didn't text because it was supposed to be a surprise. Come on, stay tonight," Hyunwoo smiled, knowing the Kihyun couldn't resist. _ _

_ _Before Kihyun could fall into the trap though, the youngest of them all spoke up. "Hyung! That's Hyunwoo, your boyfriend? Wow, he looks exactly like how I pictured him in my head." Changkyun smirked as he looked every member of the house up and down. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Changkyun. Hyung and I have plans tonight, so he can't stay. Sorry to tell you. But like he said, the others can keep you company." _ _

_ _Kihyun was pushed off of Changkyun's lap and then yanked up by an upset Hyunwoo. "Baby, are you telling me you'd rather spend the night with a stranger than me?" _ _

_ _The younger stumbled and shook his head, smiling. Because of course not. Hyunwoo probably missed work or at least worked quick enough so that he could spend time with him. This would most likely be the only time that they would get to be with each other, so Kihyun had to take it. "No, I'm not saying that. I just made plans already, but I'm sure Kyun understands," he softly spoke, closing the distance between the two and kissing his boyfriend with much passion, making two of the men in the house incredibly jealous. _ _

_ _"You do understand, don't you?" He asked Changkyun once he had pulled away from the kiss. While his back was turned, Hyunwoo was shooting a smirk Changkyun's way, who didn't miss it. He wanted nothing more to punch the shit out of him, but he did the next best thing. _ _

_ _Changkyun glared at everyone and grabbed Kihyun's hand, pulling him into the room that he saw him go in before and locking it. He pushed the older male against the door, his knee pressing against Kihyun's crotch and his breath heavy as he worked to control his emotions. "Yes, I very much do mind. We've been planning this for a bit now. Do you know how hard it is to see you, hyung? I had plans! And he...he just walks in and declares that you spend the night with him? And you just listen? Like a lapdog. Are you fucking kidding me?"_ _

_ _Kihyun was at a loss of words at Changkyun's anger, but he also found it incredibly hot. It was confusing because never did he ever think the younger would get jealous like this, not over him. Yeah, they had been talking, but they weren't dating. Although, Kihyun did find that he was beginning to like Changkyun or at least what he did for him. "Kyunnie, he's my boyfriend. I just can't drop him like that. Plus, you said Jimin was coming over..."_ _

_ _"I don't give a damn if he's your boyfriend! He could be your husband for all I care," he shouted in a whisper, his hand finding its way to the back of Kihyun's head and yanking some of his hair, not enough to hurt, but enough to sting a bit. And boy did Kihyun love that sting. "From now on, if you make plans with me, you keep them. I want all of your attention. I don't care who you have to ignore to give it. Do you understand me?" _ _

_ _Whimpering, Kihyun nodded and chewed on his bottom lip as he waited for Changkyun to give him something. Anything. But, he was denied when the younger pulled away and schooled his expression. "Use your words, Kihyun. Do you understand me?"_ _

_ _"Y-Yeah. Mhm, I understand." He managed to stumble out, standing up straight and willing his semi to go away as he straightened out his clothes. _ _

_ _"Good. I'll give you a pass this time. But that's it. I mean it, hyung. I'm going to go, so that you can spend time with your boyfriend. Keep your phone on you though. Just because we can't spend the night together doesn't mean that we can't talk." Changkyun smiled a bit before he unlocked the door and opened it, walking out and ignoring the faces of those that stared at him. Before he left the apartment though, he turned around and looked at the older who was shuffling behind him. "You're going to have to make this up to me, I hope you know that. Next weekend. Friday through Sunday. Be there, hyung. I'm not taking no for an answer." And with that, he left. _ _

_ _Once the door was closed, Kihyun scratched his head and turned around, smiling at everyone. "Well? Let's watch some movies. Where are we watching, Hyunwoo?" He asked in fake cheerfulness. _ _

_ _Said male chuckled and leaned back on the couch cushions. "In the living room. Hoseok and Jooheon wanted to join, so it'll be better. I hope you don't mind. Jooheon order some food." The younger nodded and true to his word, only ordered three servings of a meal. Jokes on him, Kihyun wasn't even hungry for food. _ _

_ _The brunette walked over to Hyunwoo and plopped down beside him, pulling his feet up and resting his chin on his knees as he watched Hoseok surf through Netflix. "Kihyun?" He turned his head to the right and stared at his boyfriend, giving him permission to speak. "Babe, I don't want you spending time with that Kyun guy again. He doesn't...He just...I can tell that he doesn't respect boundaries. He knows you have a boyfriend yet he pulls you into his lap? It's not right. I know you're easy and desperate for a friend, so you won't tell him no. He knows it too. I'm afraid he's going to take advantage of that." He spoke lowly, so the other two couldn't hear. It didn't work, they heard everything. _ _

_ _In that moment, Jooheon decided to interject and cosign Hoseok since the older wasn't speaking as low as he thought. "Hyung, he's right, you know. You have a boyfriend. A loyal one at that You shouldn't be acting like this with another guy like that. Just saying." He held up his hands, palms up. _ _

_ _Kihyun rose his head and stared in disbelief at everyone. When he spoke, he stood up and addressed Jooheon first because he didn't know shit. He definitely did not have a loyal boyfriend. "First of all, you shut the hell up. No one asked you to just say anything. This relationship doesn't involve you, so please stop putting your input in. And you, " he pointed at Hyunwoo who was taken aback by the outburst. "I'm easy? Desperate? That's what you think of me?" _ _

_ _When the older didn't speak up, Kihyun laughed and nodded "Wow. I can't believe this. Changkyun would never do that to me and he does respect boundaries. I'm just not going to tell him no. And you know why?" _If Hoseok can sit on your dick then I can sit on Changkyun's knee if I so please._ He wanted to say, but didn't. ___ _

_ _ _ _"Friends sit on each other's laps. They laugh and tease each other for shits and giggles. You would know about that, wouldn't you? You and Hoseok cuddle even when I'm not here and I don't say anything. Because, you're friends," he glared. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Kihyun, that's not what he's saying. Obviously, we don't know this guy. It's a little weird that he just popped out of nowhere. I mean, how long have you actually known him?" Kihyun stayed silent, so Hoseok took it upon himself to continue. "We've known each other for years, so you can't compare the two relationships. Hyunwoo has every right to want to protect you from someone he doesn't know. You're so dramatic. You pick and choose what you want to hear and then overreact and spin it like you're the victim." He finished with the other two agreeing. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kihyun should've left with Changkyun. He shouldn't be here, hearing things that he knows will stick. Sniffling, he discreetly wiped his eyes and left the room to go to his own. As he closed the door, he could hear them calling him back, but he wasn't going back and they weren't coming in there. Screw spending time together. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He shimmied out of his jeans and slid in his bed, his phone clutched in his right hand as he laid on his side with the blankets pulled over his head. He wanted to be with Changkyun. After dialing his number, he pressed the video call option and waited until the younger picked up, which happened only like a minute later. It was dark under his blankets, so Changkyun could only really make out one eyeball and that was because the tear was illuminating. _ _ _ _

_"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying," the younger asked with a frown as he rolled onto his side in his bed._

_ _ _ "Don't want to be here," he muttered. "Want to be with you." _ _ _

_"Do you want me to come get you? I'm pretty alone right now, actually. Namjoon decided he wanted his lover back home, so Jimin called to cancel. And well, you're not here," he smiled in the camera. He had tried to get Hyungwon to come over, but the male was too tied up at work._

_ _ _ Kihyun shook his head and rubbed his eyes in a way that had the younger coo from how adorable the sight is. "You already drove up here once. I can't make you do that again. And I don't really want to go back out there anyway. I'm just going to stay wrapped up in my burrito and talk to you." _ _ _

_Laughing, Changkyun ran his fingers through his hair as he stared back at the screen. "Well, do you think you can take your head out of the burrito, so that I can see you. It's too dark."_

_ _ _ Truth be told, Kihyun was reluctant. Only because it was warm and comfortable underneath his blankets, but he pulled the comforter down anyway. Just so that Changkyun could see his face. _ _ _

_"Good boy. Now, what's wrong? Why aren't you watching movies with the boyfriend?"_

_ _ _ "They're assholes," he snapped, glaring at the ravenette as if it was his fault. ___

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_Changkyun most definitely caught the glare, but didn't speak on it. It was a bit adorable. "They? I thought it was just supposed to be you two tonight. That was the whole reason behind you ditching me. Was it not?"_

_ _ _ Kihyun dramatically rolled his eyes when he realized that the younger was going to keep bringing up the fact that he was ditched. "I thought so too. Turns out the other two wanted to join and he was okay with that. The only reason why he said that it was just going to be us two was because he's jealous of you and I know it for a fact...He told me not to see you again. That you were going to take advantage of me since I'm easy and desperate for friendship." _ _ _

_"What the fuck, hyung? Don't tell me you allowed him to say that shit to you, in front of everyone?" Changkyun was visibly upset upon hearing this. Yeah, Kihyun lacked confidence and had a tendency to just follow, but he wasn't easy nor desperate. And Changkyun definitely had no plans to take advantage of him. It was absurd._

_ _ _ "I didn't! I stood up for myself, I promise. And I didn't allow them to talk about you like that either. But, they still ganged up on me and now I feel like shit," he whined. "I want to be cuddled, Kyun." _ _ _

_"I can't cuddle you through the phone, hyung. I wish I could."_

_ _ _ Kihyun rolled over onto his back and groaned, loud enough for the Changkyun to hear him as well as the other boys. "Maybe you can come over then. Just to cuddle me." He suggested shyly. _ _ _

_"You want me to drive all the way over there just to cuddle you?"_

_ _ _ "Yep." _ _ _

_"Yeah? Nothing else, just cuddles?"_

_ _ _ "Mhm." _ _ _

_"...Fine, I'll be over there."_

_ _ _ "Byeee." _ _ _

_ _ _ Once the call ended, Kihyun smiled and threw his phone down somewhere, getting up and kicking his feet like a schoolgirl. _ _ _

_ _ _ When Hyunwoo left and the other two had returned to their personal rooms, Kihyun found himself sneaking Changkyun into his room and cuddling him throughout the night, occasionally sharing a few kisses here and there. It wasn't cheating...It wasn't cheating. _ _ _

_ _ _ ___________________________________________________ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"You like that, Kihyunnie. Hm?" Changkyun looked down, quickening the pace of his fingers. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Mhm." The brunette moaned and gripped the sink in response, his eyes squeezed shut. "S-Slow down," he whimpered. "It's starting to sting." _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Oh shit, hyung. I thought it felt nice." Changkyun did what he was instructed and started moving at a more gentle pace, wanting Kihyun to feel relaxed, considering this was the older's first time. He didn't want to fuck anything up._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I did, but it was too much. Are you almost done," he asked. The way Changkyun's fingers moved were a godsend. He had never felt like this before. And while he was enjoying it, he wanted to be done with it. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Yeah." Changkyun smiled and hummed, pecking the older's cheeks. "Just be still. I don't want to hurt you... I'm serious, hyung. Don't be a brat." _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Despite being told not to, Kihyun started squirming around due to growing restless. He never did like staying in one place for too long. "Get them out! Get it out." He cried out, dramatically. "You got some in my eye, Kyunnie. It hurts." He pouted, lying through his teeth. He just didn't want to do this anymore. It felt nice at first, but now it was boring. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Changkyun tutted and shook his head, staring at the two of them in the mirror before grabbing a towel. "I told you to be still. Here, let me." The ravenette turned the sink on and wet the towel a bit, lightly dabbing the older's eyelid with it, cleaning up the small splatter of red dye that managed to get on it and on the apple of his left cheek due to his movements. "We're going to have to flush it out. Can you open your eyes?" He knew the older was faking, but he was going to baby him anyway. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kihyun's eyes fluttered open, but he immediately closed them, whining to make his lie believable. "No. It hurts."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Are you sure? We might have to go to the emergency room then. It's not supposed to hurt that much. The chemicals in the dye might burn through your iris. If you can't open your eye, then that means the process is already setting in." Changkyun lied, smiling as he found the whole situation hilarious as hell._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The older's eyes popped open at the thought of having chemicals burn his irises, but then he realized he never had dye in his eyes in the first place. "Asshole," he exclaimed, pushing the grinning younger and laughing himself. "How long do I have to keep this in my hair before we wash it out?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"About thirty minutes. You can show me your outfit while we wait."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _At the mention of showing off his outfit, Kihyun's face brightened and he ran out of the bathroom to his room. It was the Saturday of Changkyun's friends get together and so the younger had come over to help him get ready. Somewhere along the visit, it was suggested that he dye his hair, and that's why he was standing in front of his closet with two boxes of bright red hair dye in his head. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He pulled out his outfit and laid it on his bed, chewing on a fingernail as he waited for Changkyun to approve of it. It was rather simple, in all honesty. A long-sleeved white shirt that would be tucked into the world's skinniest, leather pants. He didn't pull out his accessories because he couldn't reveal everything to the younger. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"It looks really nice. You'll look so handsome when we're finished with your hair. Are you nervous?" He asked, sitting on the edge of Kihyun's bed._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"About my hair? Yes. About meeting your friends? Most definitely." He sighed. He was fine when it came to meeting new people, but these weren't just randoms. These were Changkyun's best friends, his family. Kihyun wanted to make a good impression, he wasn't sure why though. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Just relax. They're all losers. If I tell you everyone's name, will that help ease the nerves?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Yeah...Yeah, maybe it will. Tell me, please?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Well, there's Jungkook. He'll be bringing Jimin and Namjoon. Yoongi might tag along too if he's in the mood. Then, there's Yugyeom and BamBam. BamBam is from Thailand and is the absolute worse. I hate him so much, but Yug is in love with him, so I tolerate him. I know for sure that Vernon and Johnny are coming. We met at the restaurant when they demanded to speak to the chef, they speak English as well. So, if you speak a little, they'll love you. I don't know if he's still planning on it, but Johnny might bring Jaehyun. And that's all. It's just a small party, really. Just something with the guys." _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"A small party? That's," Kihyun started counting the names on his fingers and groaning when he realized how many people, including himself, would be there. "That's ten people. That's a lot, liar." _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Changkyun snickered and stood up, turning around and checking Kihyun's clock on the nightstand. "It's not. You'll see. The party starts at eight and it's six right now. So, after I finish your hair, I'll leave and come pick you back up? I got to get dressed as well. So, stop pouting and come here, so that we can wash this out. It'll be better if we do it in the shower." _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The younger male grabbed ahold of Kihyun's hand and pulled him towards the bathroom where they both stripped down to their boxers and briefs. Kihyun stepped into the basin and turned the water on to a medium temperature right after the younger stepped in right after him. Closing his eyes, he felt Changkyun's fingers in his hair again. It was oh, so relaxing. This time he really stilled himself and patiently allowed Changkyun to wash out the die and condition his hair. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It took longer than expected due to their playfulness, but it got done. Soon, they were both stepping out in soaked underwear and laughing faces. "Now, do you want me to dry and style it for you or do you got it?" He asked, touching some of the reddened strands._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kihyun had never dyed his hair before, so to say he was afraid was the understatement of the year. "You can do it. I don't want to see it until it's completely done...Does it look okay?" _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"You look amazing, hyung. The color makes you look ethereal and I can't wait for you to see it. You actually look like…" Changkyun plugged up the blow dryer and started it up, so that Kihyun couldn't hear him. "You look like Clifford the Big Red Dog. But, like when he was a puppy."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kihyun was facing Changkyun since he didn't want to look in the mirror just yet. "I look like what? I can't hear you," he yelled over the loud air. He didn't get an answer. Just a smile and heat blown onto his head. It only took about five minutes for his hair to dry and then another ten to get it perfectly curled and styled. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _When Changkyun was done, he unplugged both of the appliances and forced Kihyun to face the mirror. "See? You look beautiful." His hair was neatly parted a bit in the middle with the curls gently falling right above his eyes. The younger was right, he did look gorgeous. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Thank you so much, Kyunnie. It looks amazing." He pulled him into a hug and held him close while he peppered his face with kisses. "Alright, you gotta go now, so that you can go get ready. Really, thank you." _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Since Kihyun was planning on changing, he didn't bother to put his clothes back on, but he watched as Changkyun got dressed before he sent him on his merry way. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _After Changkyun left, Kihyun made his was to his room where he did his makeup first, popping gray contacts in before he applied black eyeliner and mascara. With his hair being as vibrant as it was, he decided on a strawberry lip tint right in the middle and finished with a gloss. For the first time in awhile, he had to admit, he really did look gorgeous. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Once he was happy with his face, he threw on his outfit along with a couple of silver rings that adorned his fingers and a silver thigh chain that wrapped around his right thigh. It was a simple look, yet complex in a way. Now, he was ready to go. "Oh!" He yelled, running back to his dresser. Cologne. He forgot a spritz of cologne. Polo Red. It was the perfect scent to tie this whole outfit together. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _When he was positive that he was done, he grabbed his phone and left out of his room, walking into the kitchen where he saw Hyunwoo and Hoseok conversing pretty intimately. Surprisingly, his heart didn't pang as much when he saw it. Not like it would've last week. He watched as the two jumped back from each other, but he pretended as if he was looking on his phone._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Kihyun? Did you dye your hair? Where are you going this late at night?" Hyunwoo asked._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Are you going clubbing by yourself? That's no fun. I'll come with you, we haven't spent any time together in the last few months." Hoseok stated, crossing his arms. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kihyun looked up from the fake message on his phone and shook his head with a smile as he walked over to the refrigerator to grab a water. "Obviously I dyed my hair, it's no longer brown. And thanks for inviting yourself, but no thank you. I'm going to a party with Changkyun and his friends. I owe him for not showing up last week. So, I'll be leaving in a bit. Feel free to do whatever you two do when I'm not around."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"You're still hanging out with him? I thought I told you I didn't like him." Hyunwoo frowned as he stared Kihyun up and down. The younger looked too good to be going out like that. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Hey, Hyunwoo? You're my boyfriend, not my dad. I don't care if you don't like him, he's my friend. I like him and that's all that matters. I'm not dropping him just because you told me to. I'm allowed to have friends."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"It's just lately, it doesn't seem like I'm your boyfriend. You've been hanging out with him a lot. I mean, you've cancelled on me this whole week because of him. Jooheon even tells me that he's been coming over during the evening and you've been cuddling. Of course I'm not going to like him or whatever you got going on."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kihyun was really starting to despise Jooheon. "Yeah, well whose fault is that?" When he felt his phone vibrate, he looked down and smiled. _ _ _ _

_7:52pm Oppa ♡_

_I'm here. I would come up, but I want it to be a surprise when I see you, like in the dramas. I'm currently leaning on the passenger door with my leg crossed over the other and my hand tucked into my pant's pocket with my phone in my other hand. Do you think you can come down in slow motion? It'll be more realistic that way :)_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Look, I gotta go. If you're staying the night, you can sleep in my room. But, don't wait up. I'm going to drink myself into oblivion and there's no way Kyunnie is going to allow me to come home like that. See you guys later."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Kihyun slipped into his black boots and was out the door before anyone could grab him and lecture him and tell him how easy he was being again. He decided that taking the stairs was quicker( it was not), so he ran down a few levels before he was able to make it outside. Once he spotted Changkyun, he walked to him and did a twirl, stopping in front of him afterwards. "So, how do I look," he asked, out of breath. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Breathtakingly beautiful. I knew you would. What about me?" The younger posed and did a couple of spins as well. He had on something similar, but his shirt was black and unbuttoned. And instead of silver, he was rocking gold accessories. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"You look decent. Now, let's go." Kihyun was practically salivating, but he didn't need the younger's ego to be boosted even more. He hopped into the car and waited for Changkyun to do the same. When they were both buckled, Changkyun pulled off and headed to the location, Jimin's home. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _After forty-five minutes of driving and singing, Changkyun pulled into the Park-Kim's residence and parked his vehicle behind three other cars. Kihyun nervously stepped out of the car and immediately walked to Changkyun's side and attached himself to his arm. The house was extremely nice and the male found himself in awe. The moment they walked up to the front door and entered, Changkyun was pulled into a hug by someone wearing sunglasses inside. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I.M. Long time no see!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Changkyun hugged his friend back and smiled, genuinely happy that he was here."Hey, you made it! What's up, Jae?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The man released the ravenette and closed the door that was left open before shrugging. "Nothing much, I just got home. You know I've been touring with EnCee and we're on the Asia leg of the tour right now, so I figured I'd stop by since I'm off today. I wasn't going to come. I'm tired." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Well, who would've thought that life as a backup dancer would be so hard?" Changkyun mocked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Oh shut up! Anyway, who's this handsome jewel on your arm," he asked referring to Kihyun, who currently had the tightest grip on Changkyun's arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"This is Kihyun. Kihyun meet Jaehyun." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"So, this is the guy you've been raving about in the groupchat for the past decade? I could see why you've been so lovesick. It's justified." Jaehyun laughed, pulling Kihyun into a hug and friendly patting his butt before pulling away. "It's nice to meet you, Ki. Get my number from I.M. and call me whenever you want. I gotta go find Johnny now. He said he was here, but he lies so much." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The two were both left blushing at the other male's words, but they quickly got over it. "You want a drink? Jimin likes to hide all of the liquor, so that we have no other choice but to drink his mix " Changkyun was already guiding Kihyun to the kitchen before he could even give an answer. "Just to warn you, he makes the worse cocktails, but they hit right way. I only want you to drink this mixture once though. I don't want you to get too drunk." The younger fixed two cups of the concoction that was sitting in a punch bowl and handed one to Kihyun, guzzling down his own afterwards. Just like he thought. It tasted like shit, but he fixed himself another anyway. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Kihyun listened to everything the younger told him and carefully took a sip of the beverage, it was so horrid that he ended up gagging. And instead of helping him by giving him some water or something, Changkyun began laughing. Of course that's when Jimin decided to walk in. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"What's so funny, KyuKyu?" He asked, snatching Kihyun's cup and chugging the rest of what was in it without care and burping when he was done. "Thanks for that, Kihyun-ssi." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Kihyun's mouth was opening like a fish out of the water. What could he say to that? "Y-You're welcome, Mr. Park." He stuttered out with his head bowed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Uh uh. Don't do that. You're in my home not in my office. Don't address me as if we were at work. And pick your head up. You look too good to be looking at my marble floors. " Even out of _Blanco_, Jimin had a confident and commanding aire about him. Kihyun couldn't help, but listen to him. Which caused Changkyun to laugh even harder, but he was quickly silenced when Jimin stood on his tippy toes and whacked him upside the head. "Get Kihyun-ssi another drink, KyuKyu and come into the living room. That's where everyone is." Jimin grabbed a few shot glasses and the most beautiful bottle of alcohol Kihyun had ever seen before he left. Being a boss sure had its benefits.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _When he was gone, Kihyun released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. The pink-haired fella was just that intimidating. "Well you heard him, KyuKyu. Get me another drink." Changkyun glared, but did as he was told and shoved it into Kihyun's hands. "Let's go in the living room." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Walking into the living room, the two of them were greeted with tight hugs, butt patts, and loud ass greetings. Kihyun liked it. "Everyone, this is Kihyun. Kihyun, this is everyone. Introduce yourselves, animals." As instructed, the guys introduced themselves and made sure to flirt with Kihyun as well. He got flustered, but it was nice to be complimented. After they were done, Jimin lowered the music that was playing on the smart t.v and demanded everyone take a seat and listen. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Kihyun didn't want to sit on the arm of the couch nor did he want to sit on the floor, so he took a seat on Changkyun's lap, who didn't mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"So, as always, I was in charge of the drinks and Joonie was in charge of food. But, there have been some change of plans. Show them what you got babe." Clapping, he went over to his boyfriend and sat down at his feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Kihyun was excited at the prospect of food, he was a little peckish since he hadn't eaten anything before they left. He didn't understand where or what the food was though. That was until, Namjoon spoke up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Have at it, heathens." Namjoon pulled out a baggie filled with white pills and another filled with four blunts, throwing the bags on the coffee table and laughing as a series of loud groans filled up the space. "I'm sorry I couldn't get any snow for you guys, but this will have to do. I know how much you need your monthly line, but it is what it is." He said as he pulled out a blunt and lit it, taking one big puff before he exhaled and relaxed against the cushions. "Money don't grow on trees, baby." He handed the joint to the person on his right, which just happened to be his little brother, Jungkook, who repeated the action._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Hyung, what's the strain? I never tried this one before." He mumbled, taking an extra puff before passing it to Yugyeom, who passed it to BamBam immediately since he wasn't a big fan of smoking. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"That, my young padawan, is _sour dream_. Yoongi rolled them for me since he couldn't be here. Said the high is supposed to be way more euphoric than all of the other shit we've tried. Told me to smoke with him in spirit," he laughed.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I thought we were having _the ultimate trainwreck_ tonight? Or at least, _atn_. What happened," Changkyun asked as he caressed Kihyun's sides, waiting patiently for his turn to smoke._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _BamBam ended up choking on the smoke and handing it to whoever was closer to him. "We're not trying to have a orgy, that's what happened," he giggled, cuddling up to Yugyeom. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Right." Jimin smirked as he snatched the blunt from whomever currently had it. He knew Changkyun was the only one who hadn't had a taste yet besides Kihyun and so he was intent on hogging it for as long as he could. "And I'm pretty sure Kihyun doesn't want his first time smoking weed to be with a strain that literally works better than Viagra. Now, do you, Hyunnie?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Kihyun was too shocked by the drugs to even comprehend what his boss was asking him. All he knew was that Changkyun brought him to a drug party and was probably expecting him to do drugs, but he had never done drugs before. Hell, he had never even smoked a cigarette. How was he supposed to smoke a blunt? He was brought back to reality by Changkyun whispering in his ear. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You can just drink and chill. Just because I brought you here...it doesn't mean that you have to partake in the activities. Okay, baby?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The older turned his head and nodded with a slight smile before looking at Jimin. Whether he actually wanted to try it or if he just wanted Changkyun to praise him was unclear. Chugging Jimin's disgusting cocktail, he held out his hand. "Can I try?" He asked shyly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Jimin grinned and easily handed the blunt over to the red-haired male. "Now, if that was me, you would've had something to say," Changkyun mumbled. "That's just cause I don't like you." Jimin retorted. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Rolling his eyes, Changkyun looked at the man in his lap and watched as he stared at the weed. "Well? Are you going to smoke it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Yeah! I just..Well, I don't know how. It's my first time." By now, everyone else was in their own world after distributed the other three blunts and taking plentiful shots of vodka. The baggie filled with pills was now open and only a couple of pills were left. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I'm taking a lot of firsts tonight, don't you think?" He joked, taking the blunt from the older and smoking like a pro. "Here." He chuckled for no reason after handing it back. "So, you just put it in your mouth and suck it. Wait, no. You breathe in and then you breathe out. Cough if you must. It's that easy." It wasn't that easy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Kihyun looked around and observed how everyone else was effortlessly smoking before he mirrored their actions. It took a while, but eventually he got the hang of it and praised by Changkyun. By then, he was already floating and giggling. And so the praise was just like the cherry on top of a sundae. He was happy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Currently, he was talking to his boss about cotton candy when Changkyun handed him a pill and a shot glass filled to the brim with vodka. He trusted the younger, so he didn't think twice about popping it in his mouth and chasing it with alcohol. As he heard the cheers around him, he decided to take another shot and then another until Changkyun finally told him that was enough. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"We should play truth or dare!" The one named Johnny yelled, startling Namjoon and waking up Jungkook, BamBam, and Jaehyun who had all fallen asleep. Or was that Vernon who yelled? Kihyun couldn't tell because right about now, they were looking the same. Maybe they were one person? It didn't even matter. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Yeah, we should," Kihyun agreed, his words slurring together as he leaned back on Changkyun's chest, feeling himself get aroused for no reason. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Changkyun hummed in agreement as well, resting his chin on the older's shoulder. He wasn't as inebriated, but he was getting there. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Okay, since it was my idea, I'll go first." Jimin said, completely ignoring a pouting Johnny or Vernon. "Hyunnie! I dare you to makeout with KyuKyu," he loudly spoke, not so subtly winking at Changkyun. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Kihyun frowned and crossed his arms. "But, what if I wanted a truth? You didn't ask me truth or dare. You're cheating already. Cotton Candy's cheating already, Kyunnie. It's not fair." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Do you not want to kiss me?" Changkyun asked, trying to suppress a chuckle that was bubbling. It didn't work. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Of course I want to kiss my oppa. I just wanted to be asked correctly." He continued to frown. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Since Kihyun was taking forever to fulfill his dare, Jimin crawled onto his boyfriend's lap and began kissing his neck in an effort to wake him up, so that the younger would be entertained. In the end, he failed and ended up joining him in dreamland. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _After actually being addressed as _oppa_, Changkyun firmly grasped Kihyun's nape, bringing him into an eager, long-awaited kiss. The older let out a small squeal as their lips crashed together, but he got over his initial surprise and naturally relaxed. His hands found themselves on the other's chest as he smiled and tilted his head, his lips immediately returning the kiss. An amused chuckle came from Changkyun, smiling during their kiss. His grasp on the older's neck loosened and he began dragging his hand down the spine of Kihyun's back as he relaxed against the couch, forgetting that there were like seven other people around them.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Kihyun sucked on Changkyun's lower lip slightly before he got a little bolder, forcing the younger to part his lips slightly and slipping his tongue inside of his mouth. He grazed the roof of the other's mouth teasingly, tickling it with his own tongue as he wrapped his arms around Changkyun's neck. When Changkyun felt the other's tongue invade his mouth, he couldn't help but groan a little; the unpredictable action coming from the older turned him on and he made sure Kihyun knew that by rolling his hips upwards. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The small groan that Changkyun let out didn't go unnoticed by Kihyun. In fact, it spurred him on even more which is why he felt himself smirking and softly grinding on the younger male as he lightly sucked on his tongue, his hands fiddling with strands of Changkyun's hair while muffled moans escaped his own mouth. The younger's hands went to grapple Kihyun's hips to stop him until a moan escaped from the other; that only raised his lust, what he pictured to be a simple makeout session suddenly became something more, something full of desire. So his hands held onto Kihyun's hips tightly, but instead of seizing the other's movements, he encouraged him, biting down on the red-haired male's bottom lip as a warning that if the older kept going, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _However, the warning didn't register in Kihyun's mind, he was too far gone. He wasn't stopping until he finished. He pulled away from the kiss, but not once did he stop his movement. Instead, he pressed down even more and moved against his lover's crotch a lot more rougher as he planted kisses on the younger's jawline, behind his ear, and his neck until he found a nice spot to nip and suck, creating his mark. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Changkyun could only groan as the older continued to grind down roughly against him. He wanted to stop him, he truly did. But, how could he when Kihyun looked so fucked out from a little make out? He couldn't, he wouldn't. And when Kihyun finally came in his pants, he felt his heart skip a bit at the sight. But before he could say anything, Kihyun was falling against his shoulder and welcoming sleep. Laughing, he wrapped his arms around the older's waist and looked around to see if anyone saw them. Luckily, they were all knocked out as well. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _And that's how Kihyun found himself the next morning. Lying in Changkyun's lap with dried cum coating his skin, a racing heart and a headache that was going to take more than two ibuprofen to kill, surrounded by the younger's sleeping friends who may or may not had witnessed his horny behavior. He swore he was going to die from embarrassment, but only after he woke up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Tell me your thoughts! Also, follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/jungburrito?s=09) I want to make friends and do collabs and just gush about out favs. 
> 
> If you get bored, go read Leave Me Lonely, written by me :3 It has so many family feels and uwu moments. It's definitely not angsty. Nope. Not one bit.


	4. F**K You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't going to finish this story because it paints Wonho in a bad light (I love my baby and want him to come back), but a friendo convinced me to finish it since there's only one chapter to go. So, here we are. 
> 
> I want to apologize in advance because this chapter isn't the best and doesn't really showcase that k-drama, whimsical feel I've been going for. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, but I hope you enjoy anyway! :3 P.s. there are a lot of inaccuracies, but that's okay because this is our world and whatever we say, goes. 
> 
> Also, I have a [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/jungburrito?s=09) now. If you wanna get updates and things, please follow me :3
> 
> Not beta'd :3

Coming home a little fucked up, Kihyun realized, was not a good idea. He struggled to climb the stairs because he had no recollection of where the elevator was and when he finally made it to his apartment, he struggled to open the door. 

It was so bad, he didn't even unlock the door. Hyunwoo came and opened the door to see what the fuss was about. When he saw his boyfriend standing there looking confused, he pulled him in with furrowed eyebrows.

Hoseok was in the kitchen making breakfast when he saw a glimpse of red and his lover holding onto his boyfriend. "Hyunwoo, Kihyun? What's going on," he asked, fixing three plates. He wasn't expected Kihyun to be there, so he hadn't made enough. 

"I don't know. I found him outside, struggling to get in. Must've been some party he went to." 

Kihyun shrugged the large male off of him with a frustrated expression. He wasn't drunk. He wasn't high. He was just a little disoriented from waking up and running home. It could've happened to anyone. "Nothing is going on. I just needed a little help getting it. I'm fine, baby. Now, excuse me. I have to go puke." 

"Take a shower too! You smell like a club." He heard someone yell. He didn't know who. He didn't care who. 

The red-haired male shuffled to the bathroom and slammed the door, sinking to his knees and puking his guts out. After he finished, he stood up on wobbly legs and rinsed his mouth out. He looked in the mirror and sighed. He looked like shit, but 'I had fun last night' shit. So, he didn't feel too bad. After running his hands through his hair, he pulled out a bottle of Tylenol Extra Strength and chugged two of them. Hopefully, they worked quickly. 

Sighing, he turned around and stripped out of his clothes, shuddering when he saw the dry cum coating his thighs. He was someone who came a lot after orgasming and last night was no different, especially since he hadn't been active in that sense. Maybe that's why Hyunwoo grew uninterested. Eh. No bad thoughts this early in the morning. He turned on hot water and stepped into the shower, allowing his muscles to relax and his thoughts to melt away. 

Soon the water ran cold and he had to get out. The medicine was finally working and the shower helped a lot with clearing his head. So, he couldn't complain. He was refreshed, after all. When he exited the bathroom, Hyunwoo was gone, but Hoseok wasn't and he was staring at Kihyun with eyes that could kill. 

"Wanna tell me why you came home smelling like fucking weed?"

Kihyun groaned and went into the living room, plopping down on the couch and yawning as he curled into himself. He had so much fun. 

"Kihyun."

"What?"

"What the hell is going on with you? You're going out with a questionable guy, coming back smelling like a cannabis farm...Are you doing drugs?"

"No, Hoseok. I'm not doing drugs. Don't worry. I'm just having fun. I'm finally getting my happiness back. Don't you think I deserve that? I work hard and I'm the nicest dipshit in this world. I allow you and Jooheon to live here rent-free. You're roommates, not my fathers. Keep that in mind before you end out on the streets."

"What the fuck? We're best friends. We're supposed to be best friends. You're not treating me right and I want to know why."

Kihyun got off the couch and scoffed. "No, we were best friends. But, that was beforeㅡ" I found out you were fucking the one I wanted to marry. 

"Before? Before what, Ki?"

"Nothing. Look, I have to work tomorrow and I just want to have a stress free day. I'll talk to you later." Kihyun went into his room and picked up his phone as he fell into bed. 

**Oppa ♡**

_11:52 am hey babe ;) ger home okay? u shouldnt have left on your own. I would've taken you...if u know what i mean wink wink _

Kihyun sighed and exited out of the messaging app, knowing that Changkyun would see that he was left on read. However, he didn't care. It seemed like the other was still drunk or high or both anyway. He needed to really think about the situation. Not for Hoseok or Hyunwoo, but for himself. 

He stared at his ceiling, his hands behind his head as he got lost in thought. Hyunwoo or Changkyun? One was a cheater, the other wasn't. He loved one, he liked the other. If he was to lose one, which lost would hurt the most? Hyunwoo or Changkyun? Hyunwoo or Changkyun? Hyunwoo or Changkyun? Hyunwoo… Hyunwoo. 

With that, he came up with a game plan. One that would potentially hurt the both of them. Ignore Changkyun. 

**Oppa ♡**

_3:33 pm. Hyung? Please disregard that other message, was not in the right mindset :) Forgive me? ♡ No, but really...You should've told me you were leaving. I would've helped you home. I really enjoyed last night, the whole night. And uh I wouldn't mind doing it again, the ending as well...(*/_＼)_

**Oppa ♡**

_5:58 pm. Kihyun?? Did you make it home okay? Answer me, please. I'm freaking out...Wait, you're probably sleep, huh? Stupid me. That was your first time dilly-dallying. Of course you're knocked out. Sleep well, hyung :3_

**Oppa ♡**

_9:10 pm. Hyung...shouldn't you be up by now? I'm getting really worried. You didn't get kidnapped, did you? I hope to sweet pete you didn't. Just text me if you didn't. If this is about last night, I'm sorry. It doesn't have to mean anything..._

**Oppa ♡**

_11:11 pm. 11:11, huh? I saw that you read my messages, I wish you'd just answer me. I don't know what's going on and I'm stressing out. We can legit forget that last night happen. I promise. Just text me back, hyung_

**Oppa ♡**

_12:59 am. Why aren't you replying?? I see you typing..._

**Oppa ♡**

_1:05am. Hyung? Tell me what's going on! >:( _

**Oppa ♡**

_1:18 am. HYUNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Oppa ♡**

_3:33 am. Hyung?_

And that's how his week went. Dodging phone calls. Ignoring text messages. Both were incredibly hard to do. He wanted to talk to Changkyun so bad, he started to lose sight of why he was doing what he was doing. On the plus side, he and Hyunwoo seemed to be growing closer than ever. The only problem was, the pig was still cheating and Kihyun didn't know how to deal. Many nights, he stared at his ceiling and cried silently. No matter how much he convinced himself, he was in love with Hyunwoo and knowing that he wasn't enough for him and his two friends were heartbreaking. 

One night, he came to the conclusion that this relationship was toxic even though it was one-sided. It needed to end. Hyunwoo would have Hoseok and Jooheon to help him through the breakup. He'd have...Well, he wouldn't really have anyone since he cut Changkyun off, but that was okay. Sniffling, he decided that he'd break off the relationship the next day. 

The next day arrived and instead of breaking up, he was currently underneath his boyfriend, moaning his name. Hyunwoo thought the younger was crying tears of pleasure, when really, he was crying because he was pathetic. But, as he came down from his orgasmic high, he promised the next day was going to be the day he broke it off. 

Except, the next day, he was cornered by Changkyun. 

The younger had no idea what he did to make Kihyun ghost him. He was under the impression that the two had a marvelous night and even his friends thought the same, yet here he was, in his feelings because of the rejection. 

"For the last time, he did not reject you!" Jimin yelled out, rubbing his eyes dramatically because he was over this conversation. 

"Then, why does it feel like it?" Changkyun whined, hugging his pillow and kicking his feet like a child. "Does he miss me? When you went to work, did it look like he missed me?" He asked, looking at Jimin with wide eyes. 

Truth be told, it didn't look like Kihyun missed his friend, he actually seemed happier. But, he couldn't say that because he was ready to go home and get dicked down. "Look. Look at me, Im Changkyun. You're being selfish right now. I mean, have you thought about his feelings?" 

"Of courseㅡ" He was silenced by Jimin's hand. 

"He came in his leather pants, in front of us. Granted, we didn't see anything, but he doesn't know that. He's embarrassed as fuck and if I wasn't the person I am today, I'd be embarrassed too. Think of it like that and maybe go see him. Corner him, so that he can't leave. Now, can I go," Jimin asked, already standing up and grabbing his things to leave. 

Changkyun nodded, his eyes wide as he really thought about what Jimin said. Of course Kihyun would be embarrassed about the whole situation. He was so dense. Going to see Kihyun would be the best option and if he was turned away, then that would be it. Changkyun would give up even though he didn't want to. He was going to ambush Kihyun. And that's what he did and it was so awkward. The two were in Kihyun's room, looking everywhere else, but each other. Well, Kihyun was looking elsewhere. 

"Kyun-ah? What are you doing here?" Kihyun asked, fiddling with his shirt. He felt incredibly awkward since Changkyun was in front of him, looking so...forlorn. 

"Just wanted to see you, I guess. I wanted to make sure you were okay and you are, so I guess I'll be going now because obviously, you weren't kidnapped. You just didn't want to talk to me anymore. Speaking of that, why are you ghosting me right now?" 

Kihyun frowned and bit his bottom lip as he thought about what to say next. He wanted to tell the truth, but he didn't want to hurt Changkyun. As he geared up to talk, Changkyun spoke up first. 

"Is it because of what happened at the end of the night? If so, I promise no one saw us, Ki and that doesn't ever have to happen again. I get that it was probably embarrassing, but I can't not talk to you. Like, I really fucking miss you. Let's forget the party happened and we can go back to normal?" 

Sighing, Kihyun looked at Changkyun before grabbing his hand and holding it which made the younger smile. "I didn't ignore you because of the party. I ignored you because I wanted to be loyal and I know, Hyunwoo doesn't deserve my loyalty, but that's just how I am. Being with you was so much fun and sensual and magical, but that's why I had to cut you off. I grew feelings. I like you, Changkyun. I really do. But, I love him even though I don't want to. Although I'm breakingㅡ" 

Changkyun was appalled by this information. He always had hope that they'd grow closer, fuck around a little, then Kihyun would break up with Hoewoo. His subconscious was telling him that he was no different than Hyunwoo though. No where in his plan did he mention breaking it off with Hyungwon. "So, you're saying...You stopped talking to me so that you could be with your two-faced, cocksucking, asshole of a boyfriend?" He asked, standing up and pacing the room as he grew angry by every passing second. 

Kihyun stood up as well and placed a hand on Changkyun's bicep to calm him down. He didn't think the younger would be this upset. Then again, if he was in his position, he'd be upset as well. "I'm sorry, it's justㅡ " 

"No! You cut me off, confess to me, and then you tell me...You still choose him. I mean, I know we were never together, but come on, Ki. I thought there was something here. You're not the type of person who goes around riding people's thighs." Changkyun didn't even know what he was trying to say at this point. He understood that Kihyun liked him, but his mind was just so frazzled. 

"If you'd stop interrupting me, I could tell you what the fuck is going on," Kihyun yelled. "Sit down because you're making my nerves go haywire," he demanded. 

Changkyun stopped in his tracks and stared at the red-haired male. Kihyun had never yelled at him before, not like this. He was slightly afraid, but also incredibly turned on. So, he did what he was told and sat down with his legs crossed. 

"Yes, I cut you off so that I could date my boyfriend with a clear conscious. I know I didn't cheat, technically. But, thinking about another guy and wanting them to come and just cuddle you and...and touch you is cheating as well. I don't want to stoop to their level and become branded as a cheater, especially since they'd change the narrative and say it was me. I was the cheater in the relationship. I don't want to be that! That's why I ghosted you, but here you are! Ruining my plans and just...Ugh! Fuck you, Changkyun. I was supposed to break up with him today and now, I'm just going to keep pushing it off until tomorrow becomes next year. And…" 

Kihyun was working himself into a frenzy and Changkyun noticed. That's why he pulled Kihyun into his lap and held him close, whispering sweet-nothings into his ear to calm him. He didn't want to admit that the only thing he cared about was the fact that Kihyun would be single soon. "Look, I'll leave and you can do whatever you need to do. We can talk about 'us' another time. Just don't ignore me." 

The red-haired male pulled away from Changkyun's neck, where he was currently nuzzling, and cupped the younger's cheeks, staring at him with his own misty eyes and sadness. "Kyunnie, there won't be an 'us'. I have to work on myself first. I'm too broken to hop right into a new relationship. I invested three years into that man and look where it got me. I thought we were going to get married. You were a distraction that I fell for, yes. But, it wouldn't be fair to you when I'm crying my eyes out late at night. Please, understand that." 

Changkyun understood, he did. But, he didn't care. He wanted to be Kihyun. He was ready to break up with Hyungwon at this point if it meant having Kihyun. "No. We've been joined at the hip for months. You've met my friends and they love you. There's already an 'us' and you can't take that away from me, Ki. Please. I don't care about you crying at night, I'll comfort you. You can work on yourself with me! I'll help. I promise! I really like you, Hyung. I can't lose you, not when I know there's a chance," he voiced, wrapping his arms around Kihyun's small body tightly, so that he couldn't go anywhere." 

"I'm sorry, Kyunnie. The answer is no. I'm tired of being selfless. If we're together, I'm always going to put you first and it's going to take a toll on my mental. I'm always going to worry if you're cheating and that's going to take a toll on your mental. This is the right choice for both of us." The older male wiped the small tears that seemed to be escaping from Changkyun's eyes, genuinely surprised that the younger was crying. "You're acting as if we'll never see each other again." He laughed. "We'll still hang out, if you want." 

Kihyun knew he couldn't resist. He remembered how good it felt to have Changkyun's lips on his own and it was something he wanted to experience again. So, he nodded. If Changkyun wanted to wait, that was his business. "Yes. Now, kiss me." 

__

__

"Your wish is my command." Changkyun wasted no time attacking Kihyun's lips in a bruising kiss. He bit down harshly on the older's bottom lip, not caring that he could taste a speckle of blood. It didn't seem like Kihyun cared neither. He was too lost in the taste of Changkyun. When they pulled away, Kihyun's lips and chin were a mess. The younger swiped the other's bottom lip with his thumb and brought the digit to his own mouth, licking the bloodied saliva off of his finger at an attempt to be sexy. It was disgustingly hot. 

"Ew." Kihyun giggled, hiding his face in Changkyun's neck, who was laughing with him. 

"Shut up, you ruined the mood." 

Humming, Kihyun sat in his lap in complete silence, content with how things turned out. "You do know that you have to go now, right?" The older male made no effort to get up though. 

Changkyun loosened his grip on Kihyun's waist and sighed, loudly because he did know. He just wasn't ready yet. He knew that they would strictly be friends after he left the room and he didn't want that. But, it had to happen. "Yeah, I know. Come on, you have to get up." 

As Kihyun went to remove himself from his comfortable spot, Jooheon burst into his room, yelling and singing a song. Both Changkyun and Kihyun looked at the boy in horror, the lips still swollen from the intense kiss they shared. A few moments passed before Kihyun scrambled off of Changkyun's lap and pushed Jooheon out of his room. 

"Hyung, what the fuck?! You're cheating on Hyunwoo-hyung?! He's going to be so heart-broken," Jooheon yelled. 

"Jooheonie, it's not like that. Just listen to me. Iㅡ" Kihyun worked to explain, but he was cut off by Changkyun exiting the room. 

"Sorry I kissed you, Ki. I'm just going to go. Talk to you later." With that, he left the apartment with an unfamiliar feeling in his stomach. He was horny and he wanted to get off, but not by himself. But, he couldn't have Kihyun, so he called Hyungwon, his boyfriend, and headed over to his place. 

Meanwhile, inside the apartment was a mess. Jooheon was screaming and scolding Kihyun while the latter sat down, tapping his foot in annoyance. 

"I mean, really! Hyung has been nothing but good to you and this is how you treat him. I can't keep this from him, he deserves to know. So, either you tell him or I will." 

Kihyun looked up from the ground and met Jooheon's eyes with an icy glare. "You got some nerve, Lee Jooheon. How many times have I repeated myself? You don't know shit, so stay out of my business. Hyunwoo has been so good to me? Really? To say that you're so close to them, they don't tell you everything." The older hadn't planned on telling Hyunwoo's and Hoseok's business, but he couldn't help it. All three of them were testing him and he was sick of it. "Your two best friends, they're fucking. They've been fucking behind my back for a year now. Don't act like that dick is such a saint." 

Jooheon gasped and stepped back. Part of him wanting to believe that Kihyun was lying, but part of him knew that the older wasn't. He'd caught all of the looks thrown and he always wondered why Hyunwoo was around when Kihyun wasn't, but he didn't think it was his place to ask. So, he ignored it...just like he ignored the feelings of someone he claimed was like an older brother. He should've recognized that Kihyun was slipping into depression and she should've recognized when Changkyun pulled him out. "I-I didn't know, hyung. I promise! How long have you been keeping this secret?" He asked, tearing up. 

Sighing, Kihyun walked over to Jooheon and pulled him into a hug, comforting him. The boy did just find out that his best friends weren't shit. "I've known for months now, Jooheonie. I've endured all of you guys' attacks for months now. I've endured you acting like a prick all of a sudden while I was going through this for months." He chuckled, humorously. 

"I didn't know! I promise. I-I'm so sorry, hyung. I'm so sorry for everything. I didn't know. I don't know why I was acting like that, please forgive me? Please. Please," he begged, sobbing and clinging to Kihyun. 

Kihyun always had a soft spot for Jooheon, he was like his little brother, so of course he felt bad. But, he couldn't excuse his behavior nor could he forgive it. "Jooheonie? Listen to me and listen to me carefully," he spoke, his voice so calming and motherly that Jooheon legit thought he was forgiven. "I want you and Hoseok out of my apartment by the time I get home. I've grown to hate you both and I...I no longer value these relationships. Just like you threw me away, I'm throwing you away. I'm going to get better and part of me getting better is ending these toxic relationships. Okay, honey?" 

Jooheon looked at his hyung with wide eyes and immediately fell to his knees, asking for forgiveness. He thought Kihyun was going too far. They were supposed to be like brothers, Jooheon was supposed to get whatever he wanted. This isn't right. It wasn't right that he was getting kicked out like the homewrecker. "Hyung! Please! I'm so sorry, you can't throw me out. I have nowhere to go. Please just forgive me?" 

"Sure you do. You have plenty of friends to stay with, you may have to get a job and pay rent, but you'll have somewhere to stay." The older male stepped away from Jooheon, dusting his clothes off and walking to the kitchen to grab his keys and wallet before heading to the front door. "You don't live here anymore. If you're not gone by the time I get back, I'm calling the cops. Bye." With that, he left the apartment and headed towards the elevator, feeling light for the first time in a while. Next person he needed to speak to was Hyunwoo. 

As he waited for the elevator, he dialed Hyunwoo's number, but got sent straight to voicemail. So, he tried three more times, but the same thing happened. It didn't phase him because one way or another, he was breaking up with Hyunwoo soon. Getting on the elevator, he decided to try Hoseok, but he was met with the same voicemail. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the two were probably together, but that was okay. They could be together. 

After reaching the first floor and outside, Kihyun decided to call Changkyun and see if he could meet up with him to just hang out and rant. Maybe kiss a little bit more. But, the phone kept ringing until it went to voicemail. He didn't understand. Changkyun had just left, there was no reason he shouldn't be answering his phone. Sighing, he tried again and it rang until finally, he heard shuffling on the other line. 

"Hello? Kyunnie?" 

Nothing but silence except for the sound of a faint moan. Giggling, Kihyun listened closely again until he heard it once more. Changkyun must've been a little too turned on by their moment. He just had to go home and relieve himself. Kihyun could hear two different moans, so Changkyun must've been watching porn. 

Still giggling, Kihyun kept listening until he decided to speak up. "Kyunnie? You know you could've justㅡ" 

"Fuck, baby. You couldn't wait to see me, huh? Answer me, Won." Changkyun's rough, fucked out voice was followed by what could only be described as a slap on the ass. That's when he heard 'Won' answer back. And that's when everything started to make sense. Changkyun wasn't thinking about him nor was he watching porn. He was fucking somebody else. 

Changkyun didn't mean to answer the phone. 

Kihyun hung up immediately and held the phone to his chest. He must've been cursed in a past life. For this to be his second time listening to the people he liked fuck, he had to be cursed. Just had to be. There was no other explanation. 

Feeling angry, Kihyun refused to cry. The two of them weren't together, so he had no right to feel betrayed. That didn't stop his heart from ripping apart though. Having nowhere else to go, the red-haired male walked to his workplace. It was around seven pm, so the place would be cleared. Dragging his feet, he made it to his floor, but ran into Jimin on the way to his office. 

"Kihyun-ssi? What are you doing here?" 

"I- Uh...I just felt like working on one of the projects. We've gotten a new client, so I'm going to work on his outfits. You know Choi Hyungwon, the model. I think I'm supposed to be dressing him for a red carpet event. So…" 

Jimin could sense that something was wrong, but decided not to say anything. It wasn't his business, but he made sure Kihyun knew he was available to talk to. "I get in those moods too. Well, I'll let you get to your work. You know where to find me if you need me. Have fun and go home before it gets too late." He smiled sympathetically before leaving. 

Kihyun hummed and went into his office. He hadn't even met the model yet, so he had no idea what his style was. Then again, the event was happening in six months. He didn't need to work on his event yet, but he had nothing else to do. All of his projects were finished. He was bored and alone. 

Sitting back in his chair, he swirled around and looked outside. The sun was just setting and he had no plans on going home just yet. So, he decided to work on some new outfits for a couple of old clients. Just for fun. He sat up and popped some earphones, turning his music on the highest volume and getting to work on the computer. 

He was having so much fun, nothing could pull him out of his work. Not even the blaring fire alarm. His music was too loud and he was too distracted to even realize that there was potentially a fire. 

After finishing up four outfits, he leaned back in his chair and stretched. For the first time, he took a deep breath to relax. But instead of smelling his cherry blossom air freshener, he caught a whiff of smoke. With a beating heart, he removed his earphones and heard the fire alarm followed by the voice evacuation message. 

Fumbling from his seat, Kihyun ran to his door and attempted to open it, but the handle was too hot to touch. He ripped off his jacket and opened it like that, but was immediately greeted by smoke. Kihyun didn't know much about proper fire etiquette, but what he did know was, he couldn't leave the room. The halls were too foggy and he was pretty sure he'd die from smoke inhalation before he made it down the stairs. 

Okay. There's no need to freak out. Okay. 

He shut the door and paced around the room, thinking of how to get out...alive. He was literally the only one on his floor and the only other person that he knew was still at work was Jimin, who was probably at home by now. No one knew where he was. No one was coming for him. And that was a hard pill to swallow. 

Sinking down to the floor, he ran his fingers through his hair and pulled at the strands in anger and sadness. He had no idea how long it was going to take for the actual fire to get to him nor did he know how long the fire department was going to take. But, did it really matter? Did he really care? As of today, he had no one. In his mind, no one loved him. Not even himself. What did it matter if he died in a random ass fire? At least the world couldn't say he died of a broken heart. Yeah, that's how he wanted to go out. By accident. 

Standing on wobbly legs, he walked to his desk and grabbed his phone, pulling up his messaging app. 

**Oppa ♡**

_7:49 pm. You made life fun again. Thank you so much. You were the best friend that I lost...my best friend. I love you._

**Pot Of Honey ʕ •̀ ω •́ ʔ**

_7:52pm. Even though our last moments together have been really tense, I don't really hate you. Never forget that. I forgive you._

**1 mili won**

_7:53pm. I don't hate you, but I'll never forgive you. If you don't already, I hope you learn how to love and forgive yourself. Despite everything, I can't just throw away twenty-six years. I love you._

**WooBear (´♡‿♡`)**

_7:59pm. Fuck you._

With all of his messages sent, Kihyun pressed play on his music and placed the device on his desk, wanting to drown out the terrible sounds. He walked to the window and could see the outside painted with orange and gray and no sight of red. As he stared, he realized how dumb he really was. He vowed never to let heartbreak kill him, yet here he was not fighting for his life. His father was probably looking down at him and cursing him out for not even trying. 

Staring at the ground, he bit his bottom lip and turned towards the office door before turning back to the window. He'd rather die by falling than fire. All of a sudden, he had this drive to live. He'd wasted so much time, so he really had to act fast. The jacket that he was holding on to was quickly wrapped around his head, covering his mouth and nose before he grabbed a random object off his desk and hurled it at the window, breaking it easily due to how heated it was. 

He was really fucking scared. He couldn't see anything due to the smoke and his tears. Originally, he was going to throw the clothes that he had lying around the office and use them as a cushion, but now he had no idea where they would even land. So, he just had to take a risk and jump. 

Just jump. 

Just jump. 

_Justㅡ _

__

__

He jumped. 

And screamed out in pain right before the building exploded. 

At least he tried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Tell me your thoughts! Also, follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/jungburrito?s=09) I want to make friends and do collabs and just gush about out favs. 
> 
> If you get bored, go read Leave Me Lonely, written by me :3 It has so many family feels and uwu moments. It's definitely not angsty. Nope. Not one bit.


	5. Mister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! We're done :3 (It would've been up earlier, but I lost the last half :( but we remembered the outline, baby!) This was so much fun and I appreciate the kudos and comments so much. Like, everytime I got a comment, I felt amazing. Like I was actually good at this writing thing. So, thank you! Without further ado, the last chapter of part one ;)

Wonho and Shownu arrived back at the dorm to find Jooheon hysterical and packing his bags. 

"What's wrong?"

Jooheon looked up at glared at the pair. He couldn't, no he wouldn't respect lowlives like them. They disrespected his hyung by being unfaithful and they disrespected him by allowing him to take up for them. He ignored them and continued shoving his clothes inside of his small suitcase. When Kihyun left, he called Gunhee and asked if he could stay over until he found something more permanent, which he was given permission to do. 

"You. You're what's wrong," he mumbled under his breath. 

"What?" Hyunwoo asked, going over to sit on Jooheon's bed. 

"Where are you going, Heon-ah? Are you spending a little weekend with that boyfriend of yours," Hoseok teased, wiggling his eyebrows as he leant on the doorframe. 

At that, Jooheon blew up and stared at the older male, fury covering his irises. If he were a monster of sorts, his eyes would be red as blood. "No! I'm not spending a weekend with anyone. I'm moving out and so are you because you couldn't stop being a whore. You couldn't let hyung have something nice for once, you just had to be a selfish and jealous piece of shit and now I'm suffering from your stupid ass consequences!" He walked out of his room, bumping into the older on purpose as he went to retrieve his bathroom products.

Hoseok stood straight and looked at Jooheon, fearfully. What was he talking about? "W-What? Jooheon, are you okay? What's going on?" 

"No, I'm not okay. I just lost the only person that genuinely cared about me. Just because I thought you two could raise heaven. I looked up to you as I did him, but you two were just...I don't know, cooler? And look where it got me. I idolized a couple of bitches." 

"Jooheon! Watch your mouth. Just because you're moving doesn't give you the right to disrespect us. We're still your hyungs." Hyunwoo spoke up, his voice booming. It'd make anyone cower, but not Jooheon. Not this time. 

Jooheon scoffed and cleared his throat, so that they could hear him loud and clear. "I'm sorry, excuse my language. I meant to say, a couple of bitch ass cheaters. You're not my hyungs anymore. Once I leave here, that's it. I'm cutting you off. Kihyun-hyung is the only one that I truly care about and I will beg for his forgiveness when he has calmed down. As for you, Hoseok-ssi, I'd advise you to get packing."

Hoseok crossed his arms, feeling quite disrespected and lost at the sudden expiration of a four-year friendship. "Why should I get packing? I'm not leaving, however you can continue. I'll see you out." 

Wow, so this was what receiving Hoseok's bitchiness felt like. Jooheon had to admit, this made him mourn his friend even more. "So, you fuck his man and now you don't want to move out of the apartment that only he pays for?" 

The way the room got silent was uncanny. Hoseok's face dropped, but his eyes were so wide. Hyunwoo was chewing on his bottom lip, playing with his fingers as he looked to his lover, who stared back. You could hear a pin drop and not because the room was almost empty. Jooheon worked fast when he was threatened with the possibility of having the police called on him. 

It was Hyunwoo who finally spoke. 

Clearing his throat, he began to speak. It was obvious he was trying to hide his fear and nervousness. Instead of denying, he spoke the truth. "How do you know that...Hoseok and me are- were fucking? How do you know that?" 

Jooheon rolled his eyes as he packed the last of his clothes. The furniture didn't belong to him, only the decorations and the likes. "Hyung told me. That's how I know. He also told me that he wanted us out of his apartment before he got back home. He's been gone for about five hours now, so I suggest you go ahead and take your stuff, so that you can leave with Kihyun's boyfriend. He said that if we weren't gone, he'd call the cops and I believe every word of it. Hell hath no fury like a man scorned. Bye." 

The youngest picked up his bags and headed to the front door. Gunhee was outside with the rest of his stuff, waiting to drive home with his new roommate. Before Jooheon exited the apartment, his family home, he turned back to the two that made his life fun. "I think hyung has known for a long time. He didn't deserve this. But, you guys...you deserve everything that comes from this. Hyung probably won't blast you, but I will." He left afterwards, leaving the two cheaters with shocked faces.

Once the door was closed, Hoseok stared at it while Hyunwoo rubbed his face. Both were speechless, they didn't know how to react. They were so careful, how did he find out?

"Hoseok-ah…"

"No." He spoke firmly, looking for his phone. 

"I think it's better if we pack a few things and then go." 

"No, we're having this discussion now. I told you. I fucking told you to tell him and look what happened." He went into the kitchen and saw it sitting on the counter. Grabbing it, he returned to the living room and paced as he entered his password. One missed phone call and one message greeted him. Both were from Kihyun. With a shaking hand, he clicked on the message. 

**1 mili won**

_7:53pm. I don't hate you, but I'll never forgive you. If you don't already, I hope you learn how to love and forgive yourself. Despite everything, I can't just throw away twenty-six years. I love you._

Hoseok let out a choked cry and fell onto the couch as he stared at the message. It was true. It was really true. Kihyun knew. Kihyun still loved him. But, Kihyun didn't forgive him. Not having his best friend's forgiveness was just like not having him around. 

Hyunwoo walked over to his lover and sat down by him, pulling him into his arms and doing his best to comfort him. He plucked the phone out of his hands and read the message before putting the device down. 

Hoseok cried into Hyunwoo's chest. "Did you get a message too?" 

Hyunwoo shrugged and took his phone out. Four missed phone calls and one message. He clicked on his message, expecting to get something like Hoseok, but that's not what he got. 

**WooBear (´♡‿♡`)**

_7:59pm. Fuck you._

Pursing his lips, he handed the phone to Hoseok and tried to hide his pain. The younger could tell anyway. 

"I wonder what he sent Jooheon," Hoseok muttered, scrolling through Hyunwoo's phone. "Why did he call you so much?" 

Hyunwoo took his phone back and shrugged, slightly worried because of the message Hoseok was sent. "I don't know. How long did Jooheon say he was gone?"

"Five hours…Isn't that too long for him to be out?" Hoseok answered. 

"By himself, yes. But, he's probably out with Changsoo." He glared, his lips spitting venom. "Let's just...Let's get some of your stuff and go home. We'll call a little later to check up on him." 

"No...No. Something's not right. I don't feel right, Woo. I'm calling him now." Hoseok stood up with his phone in his hands, pacing as he dialed Kihyun's number. Putting the phone to his ear, he waited for Kihyun to pick up, but he never did. 

"No answer?" 

Hoseok ended the call before he had to record a message. "No. I don't know, I'm just worried. We've been best friends since we were babies. I just...I don't know. Like, I don't even care if he calls the cops when he sees me. I just need to know if he's okay." 

The oldest sighed and nodded. He knew he couldn't change Hoseok's mind. So, he stayed on the couch, arms crossed with a faint pout. "We'll stay until he comes back. If he's not here by three, we'll go out and try to find him." 

"Thank you. That's all I wanted." Hoseok smiled and sat by his lover, cuddling him as he closed his eyes until he fell asleep. Hyunwoo went right after him. Showing emotions really took a lot out of them. 

Meanwhile, Changkyun was cleaning up after his fourth round with his boyfriend. "I gotta go. Stop clinging to me," he smiled, pushing Hyungwon off of him for the nth time. 

The model dramatically fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, honestly blissed out. "Come back soon, my lovely boyfriend." Hyungwon mumbled, drifting off to sleep. "I love you." 

"Yeah, love you too." Changkyun pecked his boyfriend's forehead and grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys before heading out of the apartment and towards his car. He hopped in and immediately plugged his phone on the charger. For some reason, his phone had died even though it hadn't been used. 

Humming, he waited until it came on. As he put his password in, multiple notifications popped up. He clicked on Kihyun's missed call and smiled until he noticed that there was another call...one that had been answered, but he was positive he didn't because at that time, he was fucking Hyungwon. It was confusing until it wasn't. One of them must've answered it on accident. Shit. Shit. Shit! He prayed to every deity that Kihyun didn't hear anything. He swiped away his other alerts, but stopped when he saw a message from Kihyun. 

**Oppa ♡**

_7:49 pm. You made life fun again. Thank you so much. You were the best friend that I lost...my best friend. I love you._

Furrowing his eyebrows, he reread the message over and over and over again. Something wasn't sitting right with him. Granted, he did feel good that the older said he loved him. It just didn't feel like the right moment. Instead of texting him back, he decided to call again, but he was sent straight to voicemail. "Huh?" He said before trying again and again. Kihyun always answered his phone, it never failed. So, when he didn't, it was safe to say he was worried. 

He decided he'd try once more and if he didn't get an answer, he'd go find him. It was simple as that. After trying again and no answer, he decided to call Jimin because he really didn't want to drop by Kihyun's apartment and risk running into the boyfriend and his whore. 

Dialing Jimin's number, he waited until he heard a breathy 'hello' coming from the phone, which wasn't expected when he called Jimin. "What's up, fucker?" Or "What do you want?" Not a "hello."

"Hyung? What's wrong?" He asked, chewing on his nails because of how worried he was about Kihyun and now Jimin. 

"I'm alright, Kyun-ah. T-There was a fire at work and I'm just shaken up, that's all. What do you need?" 

"Fire? Were you in it?" Changkyun asked, voice wavering because of how scared he was for his friend. "Hyung! Tell the truth. Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine, I promise. I got out before the flames. I'm at the hospital getting tests done to make sure there wasn't any smoke inhalation though. Don't worry, Kyun-ah."

"Of course I'm going to worry! I'm coming to the hospital. You're at Seoul National?" Changkyun asked while starting up the car and pulling out of Hyungwon's apartment parking lot. 

"Changkyun, you don'tㅡ" The older was cut off by the doctor coming into his room and greeting them. "Hey, I gotta go. If you really must come, I'm at Seoul National." He hung up.

Changkyun wasted no time zooming to the hospital, where his good friend was currently staying. They were close in age, but Jimin acted as an older brother in their group of misfits. It was scary to think that something could ever happen to him. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he heard a police siren. Sighing, he quickly got out of the way and waited for it to pass before speeding and pulling into the hospital's parking lot. 

After grabbing his phone and exiting the car, he quickly called Jimin again as he walked. Regardless of what the older said, he was still so worried. He wasn't even thinking about Kihyun at this point. Jimin picked up with only two rings and told the boy his room number before hanging up. Changkyun hummed and swiftly found the room, bursting into it and dramatically crying as he ran to Jimin's bed. 

"Oh myㅡ For fuck's sake, I'm not dying, KyuKyu." He laughed, gently patting the boy's hair because he knew that the theatrics were only to cover up his nervousness. "I'm fine, see? I don't even have to stay overnight. We can all leave together when the doctor comes back with my prescription, now get off of my bed. What made you call me in the first place?" 

Changkyun let out a relieved sigh and walked to a chair by Namjoon, plopping down. "It's about hyung. I was calling to see if you've talked to him. Kihyun-hyung to be specific. I've been trying to call him, but he's not picking up the phone. I literally just saw him hours ago and we parted on a happy note," he said, chewing on his bottom lip. "There is no reason he should be avoiding me."

Jimin went silent at the mention of Kihyun. He didn't know if the male had left the office before the fire, but he was almost positive that he hadn't. But, he still hoped that he had left because he didn't see him come out with any firefighters. How was he supposed to tell this to the lovesick puppy? 

"Hyung?" 

"...Huh? Kihyun-ssi? He...He was at work with me. We talked a little and then parted ways. I don't know if he left before the fire, Kyun...If I-I had been conscious, I would've told them to go look for him. But, I wasn't..." When Jimin saw his friend's face fall and the tears pooling in his eyes, he knew it was only a matter of time before he threw a fit. Changkyun didn't handle grief well. "Hey! I didn't see him come out with any firefighters. I've been told that the few that were there, they've all been rescued. So, he probably left. He's probably at home sleeping off the shock right now. Do you want to drop by his apartment after we leave?"

Changkyun felt numb. What if Kihyun was dead? Is that why he sent that message? Did he know he was going to die? All of these questions were running rampant and he couldn't ground himself. He felt like passing out. He didn't even register that he was being pulled up by Namjoon and helped out of the room. 

The trio walked to the elevator and once they were inside the metal box, Jimin and Namjoon wrapped their arms around Changkyun and worked to bring him back down in which, they were successful. Sniffling, the youngest wiped his eyes and decided that they were going to stop by Kihyun's apartment. He needed to make sure he was okay. That's the only way he'd be able to sleep at night. 

"We'll come get your car tomorrow, Kyun. You can spend the night at ours. Matter of fact, how about we invite all the guys over and do a cuddle pile," Namjoon suggested. "I'm sure Jiminie could use the comfort. We'll even invite Kihyun." Changkyun smiled and nodded. He liked that idea. They all needed the comfort, to be honest. 

Just then, the elevator opened and all three stepped out. They began walking towards the exit when they heard a bunch of commotion. As nosy as they all were, they stopped and stared as a few doctors rushed out and surrounded a bloodied body that laid on a gurney. A lot of medical jargon was being shouted, but Changkyun didn't register any of it. His eyes were stuck on the figure.

"Hey, Kyun. Let's go," Jimin snapped his fingers, trying to catch the younger's attention, however, it didn't work. Changkyun was watching everything until he decided to get closer, moving towards the madness as if he was possessed. It's like he knew. But, he didn't know? His friends tried to stop him and grab his arm, but he was too quick. 

With crossed arms, he tried to get closer, but there were people in his way. Important people. He was about to give up and turn around when something caught his eye. Fiery red hair. It looked so familiar. With that little detail, he knew he couldn't turn around. The world was moving in slow motion, even though the doctors were working quickly to get the patient to an OR. 

Even though they were on their way to do their job, Changkyun shoved passed the doctors and officers and walked right up to the body, blood and second-degree burns covering the milky skin. Yet, the face was still pretty and recognizable as ever. Kihyun. That was the last thing he thought before screaming and being dragged away by people he didn't know. 

After being escorted out of the hospital, Changkyun sat in the back of Namjoon's car, his head in his lap as he cried. Because he was able to identify Kihyun, he was told he could come back in when he calmed down. But, that proved to be difficult. 

Jimin couldn't stand seeing his friend distraught like this, but it was warranted. He only managed to catch a glimpse of Kihyun and couldn't help but vomit once Changkyun looked away. The older really didn't know how to comfort the boy. He had never seen him this emotional. The best he and Joon could do was hold him, but it wasn't helping much because Changkyun was still hysterical. 

"Kyun, you have to calm down, baby. Don't you want to see him? I'm sure he'd love to see you after everything's done and he's up," Jimin whispered. Though, there was no telling if Kihyun would wake up. When Changkyun was escorted out, Jimin stayed back and talked to one of the officers. 

Apparently, Kihyun had jumped from the third floor and couldn't get far enough before the building exploded. Firefighters found him slipping in and out of consciousness after the fire was extinguished. But, no one knew how long he had been out there, bleeding profusely from the head. So, it was hard to say if he'd make it or not. Jimin refused to relay this information to the younger though. 

Hearing that his hyung would probably want to see him when he woke up, Changkyun calmed himself. It took some time, but his tears managed to stop streaming and his heart wasn't beating as fast. He listened to Jimin's calming voice and eventually found the energy to sit up and wipe his eyes. "I'm good. We can go, hyung. I'm good." He said, pushing Jimin's small frame out of the car. 

"Are you sure," Namjoon asked, following the duo. 

"Mhm. I'm fine." He answered, dusting his clothes off and walking to the hospital entrance. He was okay because Kihyun was going to be up, waiting for him and Changkyun was going to profess his love for him and they were going to live happily ever after, after he broke up with Hyungwon. That's just how it was going to be. 

The three entered the building and went up to reception, asking for Kihyun. Changkyun twiddled his fingers as he waited for the nurse to tell them what was up. "Yoo Kihyun? Ah, yes. He's still in surgery, but if you go up to the fifth floor, you can wait in the waiting room and his surgeon will meet up with you when the surgery is concluded." The nurse smiled. 

Jimin walked up and flashed a dashing smile in return. "Thank you." He turned around and was about to walk away when he remembered something. "Oh! if you don't mind us asking, how long will he be in surgery?" 

"No, it's no problem! It's normal to want to know these things," the nurse replied, being genuine. "Because Mr. Yoo sustained some extremely serious injuries, there's really not a straight time frame I can give you as there are a lot of things that need to be corrected. You're looking at about five hours for the craniotomy alone. So, more than five hours?"

"Oh, thanks." Changkyun replied, turning around and heading to the elevator. Once he pressed the up button, he looked towards Namjoon. "What the fuck is a craniotomy?" 

"I have no idea." 

"Guess we'll figure it out after he's out of surgery. Fuck, five hours? In a hospital waiting room? It sounds like torture. We'll be able to watch the sunrise, I guess." Jimin mumbled, resting his head on Namjoon's shoulder as they headed to the floor they were directed to. 

Once they made it to the waiting room, the three noticed that it was surprisingly empty. That was good. That meant Kihyun had all of the attention and he was getting taken care of properly. Changkyun and Namjoon plopped down in one of the hard seats and stared at the television before sighing, already bored while Jimin went to go find a vending machine to retrieve some snacks for them. 

"Hyung?" 

"What?" Namjoon answered, scrolling through Instagram. 

"My phone is dead and I don't have a charger." 

"Sucks to be you. You know Minnie and I have Androids."

"Yeah, I know." 

The two sat in silence, the television playing an old drama that wasn't even in color. The volume was so low and only added to Changkyun's boredom. 

"Hyung?" 

Namjoon sighed. "What, Kyunnie?" 

"Can I play games on your phone?" Changkyun asked, staring at Joon even though the older never looked at him once. 

"I don't have games on my phone." 

"That's a lie. I know you have BitLife because I saw Jungkook playing the other day." Changkyun frowned, arms crossed with an attitude. 

Joon exited out of social media and instead clicked on Sudoku. "Jimin told me that I couldn't let anyone play on my phone after that day." 

"Oh. Fair enough." 

Changkyun pursed his lips as he watched Namjoon play the game, but that proved more boring than sitting and staring at a white wall. Luckily, Jimin walked in with an arm full of junk food. The youngest stood up and grabbed the things he wanted because he was entitled before he went to sit down far from them and nibble. Once he was clean out of snacks, he spread out on a few of the chairs and laid there, staring at the ceiling. Oddly enough, he was comfortable enough to fall asleep. About every hour or so, he'd wake up and see the couple chit-chatting and then sleeping and then chit-chatting again. 

The final time he woke up, it was light blue outside and a man in a white coat was walking up to Jimin and Namjoon. How long had he been sleeping? Changkyun sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before walking to the three and lying his head on Jimin's shoulder. 

"Good morning, are you relatives of Yoo Kihyun?" 

All three nodded and verbally agreed with the statement even though it was far from the truth. The doctor didn't need to know that. Although, he kind of did. 

"Okay. So, I have good news and I have bad news. The good news is, Mr. Yoo's surgery was successful. He sustained: swelling of the brain along with head trauma, three fractured ribs on the right, a femoral shaft fracture on his right side, and a twisted ankle. Second degree burns were found around his collarbone, left shoulder, and arm. His burns aren't anything major, so scarring will be little to none. However, he will experience blistering. 

Now, the bad news...Mr. Yoo is currently in a coma and is residing in the ICU, room 313, he's on a breathing tube because we did manage to find some smoke inhalation. While we managed to correct these injuries, there's no telling if his body will be able to recover. The fall was very hard on his body, but we're hopeful he'll pull through. You can go up and see him, if you'd like. Feel free to contact a nurse with any questions you may have." 

Changkyun didn't catch the good news, but he did hear the bad. He was upset, tremendously so. But, he refused to work himself in an emotional stupor. He had just calmed down, he didn't need to start hyperventilating again. Sighing, he stood up and began stretching, trying not to seem affected. "Guess we gotta tell his boyfriend and best friends?" 

Jimin knew Changkyun like the back of his hand. The younger was everything, but okay. Jimin also knew that he couldn't push him, just proceed as if they were all unaffected. "Boyfriend?"

"Or maybe ex. I don't know, the man is an asshole and a cheater. I don't know if Kihyun broke up with him or not." He spoke, running his fingers through his own hair. 

"Wait, I thought you two were dating?" Namjoon asked, confused. 

Jimin grabbed Changkyun and his boyfriend's hand as they began walking to the elevator to head to the intensive care unit. "Do you know their number?" 

Changkyun replied, "No. I've never needed their number." 

"Well, where do they live?" Jimin asked, feeling annoyed at Changkyun's indifference. 

"Two of them live with hyung. I don't know about the boyfriend." He spoke, stepping out of the elevator and onto the correct floor. 

"I'll go tell them. You guys go see Kihyun. Changkyun, use Jimin's phone to text me the address. I'll pick up your charger on the way back too." Before anyone could object, Namjoon had already pressed the first floor button, so the doors were closing. 

Still holding Jimin's tiny hand, Changkyun wandered the floor until he saw the correct room number. Before he went in, he looked through the glass window and almost fell to his knees. Kihyun was so tiny and broken. He was covered in white. If it wasn't for his red hair, he'd be unrecognizable. Taking a deep breath, he let go of Jimin and walked in, taking a seat and grabbing Kihyun's hand. 

Jimin walked in with him and stayed by his side, rubbing his hair and trying to keep him afloat. He, himself, wouldn't look at Kihyun. It was too sad and he was a sympathetic crier already. He didn't need to add fuel to the fire, he thought and immediately cursed himself for using a fire idiom. 

Changkyun leaned his head on Jimin's hip as he stared at Kihyun. "He's so hurt, hyung. He has to wake up." He whispered in a moment of vulnerability. 

"I know, baby. I know." Jimin whispered. 

It didn't take long for Namjoon to arrive at Kihyun's residence. He was following directions, after all. Climbing out of the car, he headed to the correct apartment and knocked. 

The two were sleeping when Hoseok heard a few knocks. He stood up, groggily and went over to the door, too tired to ask or look at who was there. He opened the door and came face to face with a stranger. "Hello? Who are you and what do you need?" 

Knowing that this was possibly boyfriend or lover, Namjoon refused to show any manners. "Do you know Kihyun?" He asked with his arms crossed. 

"Babe? Who's at the door," Hyunwoo asked, yawning and walking to the door, only to see a tall man that he didn't know. "Who are you?" 

Rolling his eyes, Namjoon decided that he didn't have time for their bullshit. He relayed the information about Kihyun's condition to the two in a cold manner. "He's at Seoul National. Room 313. See you there or not. I don't really care, it's not like Kihyun really need you anyway." He spoke before leaving. 

Hyunwoo closed the door and gulped while looking at his lover, who was already on the phone with Jooheon. "Hoseok, what are you doing? We can't go right now." He hugged the younger, but Hoseok wasn't having any of that. 

"You can stay here, but I'm leaving. That's my best friend and whether he'd want me there or not, I'm going. For once, can't you just show some damn sympathy? He's your boyfriend for Pete's sake." He shoved past Hyunwoo and grabbed his car keys, leaving the apartment in his pajamas. When he turned around, Hyunwoo was behind him, looking grumpy. The two got in the car and drove to pick Jooheon up before heading to the hospital. 

When Namjoon returned to the hospital, he called Jimin and told him that he was coming up. Just then, a car filled with three people pulled up beside his. He noticed who it was before they even got out. Namjoon, being a nice guy, waited on them and escorted them to the floor and then to Kihyun's room. 

Jimin was waiting outside the room when he saw his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around the older's neck and started crying into his chest. He hadn't known Kihyun that well, but seeing the man so bruised and wrapped up brought him to tears. Namjoon did his best to console the petite man, but he himself felt like shedding a tear when he caught a glimpse of the man through the large glass window. 

The other three watched the couple before turning and looking through the window. Kihyun was bandaged and hooked up to so many machines that it just didn't seem real. The male didn't seem alive. Granted, he technically wasn't. He wasn't even breathing on his own. This wasn't real life, they thought. 

Instead of being upset that his boyfriend was in a coma, Hyunwoo was heartbroken and fuming at the sight of him wrapped up in Changkyun's arms, but Namjoon noticed and immediately shut that shit down. He didn't know all of the drama surrounding the group, but he did know that Kihyun didn't need any animosity near him. Not when his body was trying to heal itself. 

"Only two people are allowed in at the time, so I suggest you go in with Changkyun," he said pointing to the honey-haired boy. "You two can go in later or whatever. Changkyun isn't leaving anytime soon and I don't want you running into him anyway, he's already distressed." Namjoon spoke, almost as if he was their leader. 

All three nodded and Jooheon walked in, sniffling and going to Kihyun's other side. There wasn't a seat, so he just stood and grabbed the older's unoccupied hand. "Hey, hyung. Uhm...I don't know exactly what to say to you. This all happened so fast."

"Just tell him what you'd say if he was awake." Changkyun spoke, head hanging low as he hid his tears. He didn't want his vulnerability showing to a stranger. "You can apologize for the way you treated him. You can tell him about your day. Anything." 

Jooheon nodded and wiped his tears. "Yeah, thanks. Hey, hyung. You didn't get to let me speak yesterday. You know, before you blew up...No, wrong choice of words. That wasㅡ I'm sorry." He stumbled, hating himself even more. "I'm sorry for everything. We were friends first, yet I took up for those two as if I knew what was going on with your relationship. You told me many times to 'mind my business,' but I never listened and for that, I'm thankful. I needed you to treat me like that. I deserved it, but you didn't deserve any of this, hyung. When you wake up, I promise I'll wait on you hand and foot! I won't disrespect you and I'll act like a proper young brother. Just wake up, okay?" The honey-haired boy leaned down and pecked Kihyun's forehead, ultimately leaving a snotty and wet mark on it. 

Changkyun listened and looked when up when he heard Jooheon finish, only to chuckle a little when he saw the glistening spot. He grabbed a tissue from the tableside and handed it to Jooheon. "You got a little something...everywhere," he gestured to Kihyun's forehead. 

Jooheon looked and flushed, grabbing the tissue and wiping his hyung's head with embarrassment. He balled up the tissue and threw it away, trying to be cool despite his face being red. "So." He cleared his throat. "Are you two like together?" 

"Huh, oh no. Hyung would never cheat on his boyfriend. We've only shared that one kiss. He never wanted to stoop to his boyfriend's level. I respected that and never made a move on him other than night time cuddles, but even friends cuddle. Now, if you're asking if I want to be with him? Then, the answer is yes. I would love to date him and take him out to candlelight dinners." 

"Why won't you? He won't stay with Hyunwoo-ssi after this." Jooheon asked in confusion. 

Changkyun smiled and continued rubbing Kihyun's hand, even though his face showed no happiness. "That's true, but he won't leave with me. We talked about this before you came in. After they break up, he wants to work on himself before jumping into another relationship. I get it, I do. But, it's not like our relationship will be of a toxic nature. I wouldn't allow it to be. I'd treat him nice. No more of this though. Hyung has to wake up and focus on recovering." 

Jooheon smiled and walked over to Changkyun, patting him on his shoulder. "You two will look great together. If it still mattered, I'd give my blessing." He laughed before exiting the room, walking right into Changkyun's friends, but they were too caught up talking amongst each other to notice him.

"Should we call the group and tell them what happened?" Jimin asked, his head on Namjoon's shoulder. 

Namjoon was caressing his boyfriend's arm, humming at every question Jimin asked. "Yeah they'll probably want to come see him. They'll bring lots of love and that's what he needs. But, they'll also bring loudness and shenanigans. I don't think he needs that around until he wakes up. You know, make him laugh. Especially BamBam. He's so enamoured by Kunpimook, it's a damn shame. Yeah, get them to come here." 

Jimin grinned and took out his phone, texting their group chat. In less than a second, both he and Namjoon were being flooded with messages about Kihyun. 

_Was he okay? What happened? Is he going to be okay? What flowers does he like? Would bees be an appropriate gift? Is he allergic to bees? Why does it matter? Who brings bees to a hospital? Bees save lives?_

Jimin really couldn't believe this is what he befriended, but he knew that having them around would make Changkyun less stressful. Maybe. 

Jooheon walked passed them and sat down on a chair that were a couple seats down from them. He curled into himself and tried not to cry like a big baby because he no longer had any friends. Kihyun, Hyunwoo, and Hoseok were his only friends. And all three had been isolated in the equation. He wanted nothing to do with Hyunwoo and Hoseok, and Kihyun didn't want anything to do with him. He didn't really count Gunhee as a friend. Sighing, he closed his eyes and drifted off. He wasn't going anywhere. 

Just like Jooheon, Changkyun planned on never leaving Kihyun's side. He fell asleep in an uncomfortable position, holding Kihyun's hand and snoring louder than the beeping machines. Jimin went in during the late afternoon and woke him up, so that he could go home. He did the same with Jooheon, but neither listened. Changkyun just retreated to the waiting room and proceeded to sleep some more with Jooheon. Sometimes they'd talk or play games on Jooheon's phone. Jimin and Joon couldn't hang like that, so they left for home. The only two that had yet to see Kihyun were Hyunwoo and Hoseok, the sleep-deprived couple.

When Jooheon and Changkyun were sleeping, the couple went into Kihyun's room somberly. Hoseok was a mess, but Hyunwoo was the opposite. He showed emotions a different way. The youngest of the two went right to Kihyun's side and hugged him so tight, coating his face and neck with salty tears while Hyunwoo looked on. He didn't know what to do without coming across as fake. Of course, he was upset, but Kihyun was okay. He didn't understand why everyone was always crying. Maybe he just didn't know that much. 

"Kihyun, I'm so sorry. I didn't...I don't know how it happened, but we just fell in love. The heart wants what it wants. You know that, don't you? No matter what though, I'll always still love you, baby." Hyunwoo spoke, rubbing Hoseok's back. He'd never say it out loud, but if Kihyun wanted to remain together, he'd stay with him. In fact, part of him hoped that he wouldn't remember being cheated on, so that they could be together. 

Hearing Hyunwoo's words, Hoseok excused himself and left the room. He felt betrayed in a way. Maybe he was just reading in between the lines, that was a possibility, but it felt like Hoseok would always remain second best and that's what got him into this mess in the first place. Always being one step behind Kihyun. When he kissed Hyunwoo and went down on him, it was in a fit of jealousy. He didn't mean for it to keep happening. Technically, it wasn't even his fault. It was Kihyun and Hyunwoo's. 

As the days passed, there were so many people in and out of his room that doctors banned them all until further notice which was the right thing to do because Kihyun was growing more and more paranoid with the amount of people in his room, despite not being awake. His mind was convinced that he was being held captive and the flowers that were constantly being brought in and settled were cameras that were used to spy on him. He had been plotting to escape, but he was afraid to actually go through with it until he randomly decided that it was time. 

Throughout his hallucination, Kihyun managed to break out of his chains and run out of the room he was held hostage in and eventually the building. Heaving, he stared at the sun and walked on wobbly legs as he tried to catch the white light. Unbeknownst to him, he was on a cliff and that last step had him falling down into an ocean of cooling water before he could catch himself. 

Gasping, his eyes popped open and he began thrashing around, screaming (though it was muffled by the tube in his throat) and pulling out many wires in his skin as he tried to escape. His fear only managed to increase when his eyes fell on many faces. It was terrifying and he didn't want to be there anymore. But, before he could begin doing more damage to himself, he felt himself dozing off. 

All of his friends watched on behind the glass, some with tears and some with frowns. No one knew when Kihyun was going to wake up, well except for the medical staff, who were watching some screen. So, imagine their surprise when they saw a rather still body, thrashing and ripping out important wirings. It was scary as fuck. They all watched with bated breath as the staff sedated Kihyun. While a few nurses stayed behind to stick him and make him comfortable, Kihyun's primary nurse and doctor came outside and greeted the group. 

"As you can see, Mr. Yoo has been awakened from his slumber," the doctor smiled, genuinely happy that his patient was recovering. "Try not to worry about the fit that you witnessed. It's most likely that he was having a nightmare or hallucinating as he started to wake up. Sometimes those bleed into reality when you're waking up from a coma; but, his vitals and wounds show that he's healing well and that's good news in itself. He's going to be in in and out for a couple of days. So, I'd advise you all to stay out of his room. He's still fidgety and nurses have observed you all fighting and arguing throughout this ordeal, I don't need my patient getting overwhelmed. Got it?" 

When the group nodded, the doctor hummed and carried on his merry way while Kihyun's nurse watched him go and rolled her eyes. She turned around and smiled. "I'm Mr. Yoo's head nurse, Jung Dahye. Doctor Lee forgot to inform you that after he wakes up and we're positive that he'll be able to breathe on his own, we'll perform an extubation and he'll be moved to a more common room a couple of days later for the rest of his recovery. Only then will I allow two at a time to see him, if he wishes. You can stay out here as long as there are no disturbances. But, be on your best behavior for him. It's a miracle that he even survived." With that, she turned away and went to fulfill her other duties. 

"See, told you he'd be okay." 

"That was scary though…"

"Must've been some nightmare." 

"I wonder what the dream was about…"

"Do you think it's possible to have a wet dream during a coma?" 

"I think it's possible. You know, the body has an interesting way of working. If you can shit before you die, I'm sure you can have a wet dream and you know...yeah." 

"I'm going to ask hyung if he had one when he wakes up. He thinks I'm charming, so he'll answer me." 

"No, he does not! He doesn't even know who you are, I'm almost positive of that." 

"Hey! He knows me. He doesn't know you though." 

"That's notㅡ"

"For fucks sake, shut up!" Changkyun bellowed, bringing attention on them. "You will not ask him if he had a wet dream, Kunpi. I won't allow it. Matter of fact, you won't even be here. Go! All of you, just shoo. I'll call you when he's really in the clear. Just please, vacate the premises before I end up in the room next to him." He groaned as he spoke to Yoonoh, Vernon, Yugyeom, Jungkook, Johnny, Kunpimook, and even Namjoon. 

"So grumpy…"

"Can we go get some lamb skewers, hyung? I'm starving." 

"That sounds good right about now. Let's do it. Who's paying though because I'm broke?" 

"Hyung," at least three of them said in unison. 

"Which hyung?" 

"Ugh, we'll figure it out when we get outside." 

Jimin smiled as he watched his family bicker before turning the corner. Only they could make the ICU seem less grumpy. 

"Thank the heavens. They're all gone," Hoseok muttered under his breath. He had been feeling snippy all day and seeing his best friend screaming and throwing a fit like that only made his mood worse. 

Changkyun was quick to shoot him a glare at the insult, but Jimin directed his attention elsewhere before a fight could break out. "I don't even know why he's here. Hyung broke up with him." 

"Calm down, baby-face. Kihyun didn't break up with me. I'm still his boyfriend and best friend. I have every right to be here." Hyunwoo retorted, clearly after hearing that comment. 

Jooheon snorted, "Says the guy that was balls-deep in his boyfriend's best friend just two days ago." He was leaning on the room's door frame, his arms crossed as he stared at Hyunwoo. 

Changkyun looked at the pair in disgust before walking up to Hyunwoo and punching him in the face. "Doesn't matter anyway, Joo. Hyung was planning on breaking up with him before the fire. Are you two going to tell him that you're together now?" He snarled, shaking his fist. 

Hoseok had the audacity to look ashamed, but Hyunwoo was ready to rip Changkyun in two. Jimin interfered before the younger could do so. "Enough! That's enough. Kyun, go get some air. You two, go home. We'll call you when he's fully alert. Jooheon, go flirt or something. I'll watch Kihyun." When no one moved, Jimin glared and clapped his hands. "Go." He demanded in a voice that had everyone scurrying. Even the nurses turned and started doing their work. 

Just like the doctors said, Kihyun woke up and looked around before falling asleep again. The longest he had remained awake was for ten minutes, in which he stared out the window. Changkyun swore his soul was being looked at, but he didn't move an inch until Kihyun's eyes slowly slipped close. The younger male let out a deep breath and deciding to go down to the cafeteria for some air. That was the routine until his latest hospital visit. 

Changkyun was in the cafeteria, shoveling food down his throat with Jungkook and Yugyeom, when he got a call from his hyungs. He answered the phone and put it on speakerphone before setting it down on the table. 

"Kyunnie? Where are you?" Jimin asked.

Changkyun picked up a bottle of water and downed it, burping afterwards. "I'm in theㅡ" he burped once more. "Ooh, excuse me. I'm in the cafeteria. You guys coming down?" 

"No, we want you to come up. Kihyun is awake and has been so for more than ten minutes. We timed it. We think he's up for good. Come on." 

Changkyun stared at the phone in disbelief before picking it up and speeding off towards the hospital room, he used the stairs because he believed that it would be faster. He must've looked like he was told that his girlfriend was in labor. The two young boys that were sitting by him, laughed and made fun of him before following after him. 

The three made it to the floor and calmed themselves, walking up to Jimin and Namjoon with sweat beading on their foreheads. "Hey," they all said in unison, trying not to pant and show just how out of shape they were. 

"Dumbasses. Look." Jimin pointed at Kihyun, who was slightly sitting up, looking at his nurses and twiddling his thumbs. The door was open, so they could hear everything. Changkyun almost cried, he was so happy. 

"We're ready to take the tube out." 

"Dr. Lee will be in shortly. Vitals?"

"Uh, blood pressure is 110 over 70 and heart rate is 80. Seems perfect, ma'am."

"You're going to attempt to breathe on your own, so we need you present, sweetie. I'm gonna place your wrists in these restraints during extubation, okay? You're a fighter and we don't want anything going wrong," Nurse Jang joked. Sadly, Kihyun didn't get the joke, so he couldn't laugh. But, it brought smiles to the other two nurses' face and Doctor Lee, who appeared from out of nowhere. 

With a light touch, Nurse Jang grabbed Kihyun's chin. "All right, honey, if I could just get you to look this way for me," she spoke, sweetly as she went to remove the tape that was holding the tube in place. 

"Okay, Kihyun!" The doctor clapped. "All I need you to do is cough and blow out when I tell you to. I want you to keep coughing until I say stop. Understand? Are his airways clear? Yes? Alright. You may proceed." Doctor Lee told the head nurse. 

"I'm going to deflate." Nurse Jang began to do a lot of things that Kihyun didn't understand. All he registered was, a tube was being pulled out of his throat and it was uncomfortable and slightly painful. The other two nurses were behind him, helping him bend over as he coughed. "That's it. A big cough, Kihyun." 

Kihyun felt icky as he was forced to continue coughing, drool was leaking and making a pool on his blanket and his eyes were also watering, not to mention that having a tube pulled out of your throat really hurt. Meanwhile, he had to keep coughing until the medical staff told him to stop. 

"Big cough, that's it. That's it. You're doing great. Keep coughing." They all encouraged until Kihyun started wheezing. "Hey, there you go. Good boy." With the way everyone was staring and smiling, Kihyun couldn't help, but giggle. Changkyun heard it and melted. 

His head nurse grabbed a couple of tissues and began wiping his face while the other nurses worked to replace his wet blanket and Doctor Lee was fooling with a machine that was at the foot of the bed. "You did it. We're all proud. Let's not have to do that again though. Okay, good boy?" 

Hearing good boy a second time, Kihyun cut his eyes and began glaring at his doctor. "N-Not a p-puppy," he rasped. That one sentence was so hard to say and was quite painful. He felt like he ran marathon, he was so tired. 

"You know, I don't want you to talk right now because your throat will be sore for quite a while, but that's normal. You did great." Nurse Jang spoke once more. She was exceptionally nice, but Kihyun knew that she was strict by the way she held herself. "I mean it, no more talking until I say so, even if it is to curse, Dr. Lee." 

Doctor Lee looked up at his patient and began smiling. "You may wonder why we're all so happy right now. That's because, you're a miracle patient to us. Never have we ever had a patient come out of a coma, acting so sassy." He joked, which got him more smiles and laughs from his co-workers, but another glare from his patient. "My apologies, Mr. Yoo. In all honesty, you were out for a week, so we weren't exactly expecting your motor and verbal skills to be intact. Of course, we still have to run tests and everything. But, for now, we want you to rest and enjoy your company. You have a lot of people wanting to see you. I'll be back in an hour or so to come check up on you. We'll be wheeling you into a less stuffy room soon, so just hold on for us."

He wasn't wrong, everyone was outside, bouncing on their toes and waiting for the mean nurse to come out and tell them when they could go in. At some point, the couple and their distant child waltzed in and waited with them. Jooheon was practically holding onto Changkyun to keep from passing out when he saw Kihyun up and smiling. 

When everyone was gone and Kihyun was cleaned up, Nurse Jang handed him pen and paper. "I want to see if you can write. I really don't want you to damage your throat." 

Kihyun grabbed the writing utensils with no problem and began writing. "What happened?" It was a little messy, but that's because Kihyun always had trouble writing without lines on paper. He handed the notepad to the nurse and looked at her in confusion. 

She read it and smiled when she noticed that his skills were indeed working. "You were in a coma, sweetie. There was a fire at your job and you jumped out of the burning building. Do you want to hear of your injuries?" 

Kihyun thought about it and tried to recall the fire, but he couldn't remember. Was that supposed to happen? Shit, did he have amnesia? He really didn't want amnesia. If he remembered his name and age, that meant he didn't have it, right? The male took the notepad and wrote, "Not now. Can't remember fire. Why?" He bit his lower lip as he watched the nurse read. 

"Sometimes when traumatic things happen, our body doesn't want us to remember the pain and the fear we felt. So, it pushes it back. You remember, you just don't remember in the moment. It's perfectly normal to forget some things after you wake up from a coma. Do you remember your name? Age? Birthday?"

"Yoo Kihun- Kihyun. 26. November 22. 93." 

"You would be correct. So, don't worry about not remembering that event. It'll probably come to you when you start your psychological visits. Now, do you want to see some people?" 

Kihyun shrugged. He didn't remember the fire, but he did remember feeling like he had no one left, so when the nurse brought up visitors, he could only shrug. They were only here out of pity, right? He ripped up his page and began writing on a new page. "Who's here?" 

The nurse didn't feel like naming all of the people waiting outside. It's not like she knew their name anyway. So, she grabbed a pen and paper and walked outside of the room. "Listen up! I'm saying this once and only once, Mr. Yoo is under strict instructions to keep silent. He'll be using paper to communicate with you all. He's interested in seeing some people; however, he wants to know who are all here. You will write your name on this paper and pass it around. When you're done, you'll give it back and I'll take it in and he'll choose who he wants to see. Remember, only two people are allowed in at a time. Chop chop." 

The paper was quickly passed around and filled with twelve names. The nurse took it with a smile and headed back into Kihyun's room, closing the door and window, so that the visitors could no longer see inside. "Alright, honey. Tell me if you recognize any of these people." 

Kihyun took the sheet and was relieved to see that he did, in fact, remember these names. Two of them, he remembered too well. In a fit of rage, he shaded and x'ed Hoseok's and Hyunwoo's name, saying that he didn't want to see them at all. He circled everyone else's name, signalling that they were free to visit at any time. He was surprised to see Jimin and the rest of the misfits, but he didn't mind being visited by them. When he saw Changkyun's name, he drew a small heart by his name and shaded it in, no longer caring about the betrayal he felt when he called the younger male before his accident. He shoved the paper in the nurse's face and mouthed 'done.' 

The nurse looked over the sheet and hummed. "So, you don't want to see a Hoseok or Hyunwoo at all? Everyone else is free to come as they please and...you want to see heart boy now?" She asked, her right eyebrow raised and a smile plastered on her face. "Am I correct?" 

Kihyun nodded and grinned before shoo'ing her away with his hands. He liked his nurse. She made him smile. But, before she could go, he began wheezing. "W-Wait!" 

She turned around immediately and rushed to his side. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" 

"H-Hair...Okay?" He asked, really distressed. 

The nurse glared and playfully slapped his arm before fixing his hair. "Yah! Didn't I say no talking? Kids these days. They never listen, even if it's for their own good. Do you want lip balm too, my dear?" She was joking, of course, but Kihyun wasn't when he nodded. His lips were chapped and he imagined, he didn't look too good. "Aish, you're lucky I keep two of them in my pocket." She pulled a new strawberry chapstick out of her pocket and opened it, applying it to Kihyun's dry lips afterwards. When she was done, she slipped it into his tableside drawer and went to draw the blinds up, so that his friends could see in Kihyun's room. "Now, can I go?" 

"Mhm." 

Nurse Jang smiled and headed out outside, once more with the paper. "Gather around, kiddos. I have some very detailed instructions." She waited until everyone was standing in front of her. "Do not move until I am done speaking. Got it?" Everyone nodded and she cleared her throat. "Changkyun is wanted inside now and will be considered sole visitor, that means he's allowed inside even after visiting hours are done. Jooheon, Jimin, Namjoon, Yugyeom, Jungkook, Kui- BamBam, Jaehyun, Johnny, and Vernon are welcome to visit at any time, granted they adhere to the visiting hours. And...Hoseok and Hyunwoo are not allowed to visit or speak to the patient while he's in the hospital at any time. Now, you may be dismissed." She clapped her hands and turned around, leaving the murmuring crowd. 

Changkyun grinned and walked up to the closed door, knocking on the door before opening it, slowly. "Hey, mister." He almost fainted when he saw Kihyun smiling and looking as if he hadn't just woken up from a coma. "You look beautiful, as always." The younger complimented before taking a seat and grabbing Kihyun's hand. 

Kihyun cheeks began to match the color of his hair, he was blushing so hard. He began writing on his paper the moment Changkyun sat down. "Hey. How are you? What about Jimin-ssi, did he get out okay? Have you eaten? Did Jooheon find a place to stay? He's not too distraught is he?"

"Hyung! We're all fine. I actually ate earlier. But, what really matters is...how are you? You were in the accident. How's the pain?"

Kihyun chuckled and ripped the page up, starting a new one. "Not too bad. I have medicine flowing in my system," he wrote down, handwriting getting better and better with each written word. He showed Changkyun the page and waited for him to respond, but he didn't. Changkyun just sat down, smile falling off of his face. The older poked him with the pen and frowned. 

"Do you remember how we met? I was convinced you were going to jump. I wish I was there, you know? Like, if I could, I would switch past me and now me. Does that make sense," he asked, laughing at Kihyun's sympathetic face. "You can't pity me. You're the one with the injuries. I just wish I could've protected you somehow. Maybe if I had picked up when you called, you wouldn't be this broken," he whimpered. 

Kihyun frowned and scooted over, wincing as he moved. He threw the pen at Changkyun's face and waited for him to look up before patting the spot next to him. He wanted to cuddle. 

Changkyun shook his head with a watery smile, but moved and laid in the spot, burying his head in Kihyun's neck. Hearing Kihyun gasp, he pulled away and looked at the gauze that was covering his arm and collarbone. Oh yeah, blisters and burns were underneath. "I'm sorry."

Kihyun looked out the window and made sure that the nurse wasn't around. When he determined the coast was clear, he looked down at Changkyun and cleared his throat. "N-Not...It's not your f-fault." He struggled. He wanted to say more, but his throat was really hurting. He'd just have to wait. "Sleep. Sleep now," he managed to croak out. He laid his head on Changkyun's and closed his eyes. 

Kihyun wasn't supposed to be comforting him, it was supposed to be the other way around, but here he was, being held. "Okay, hyung." He relaxed and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the many sounds of machines beeping and Kihyun's soft snores. 

Hyunwoo looked through the window and was furious to see the sight of those two cuddling. He was already upset at Kihyun for not wanting to see him, this just made it worse. 

"Awe, aren't they cute?" One of those rats cooed. Hyunwoo didn't know who they were and didn't care to know. It wasn't fair that they could see Kihyun and he couldn't. That was his boyfriend for Pete's sake. 

Hoseok noticed and laid a hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm the other. "You cheated on him, with me and he knows. We have no right to demand anything of him. He'll talk to us when he's ready. Let's go before you cause a scene." He grabbed his boyfriend's arm and dragged him away, leaving everyone behind. 

As the weeks went on, Kihyun's mood was incredible. His friends couldn't believe that someone who had experienced something so traumatic could be this happy. They had no idea that it was because of them. Kihyun felt loved, they made him feel loved and that was all he had ever wanted. 

Like now, they were cheering him on at his physical therapy session. Kunpimook, Jungkook, and Yugyeom were dressed in actual cheerleading uniforms that had Kihyun's face on the shirts, skirts, and even socks. They werw fucking ugly, but Kihyun loved and appreciated it. No one had ever done anything like that for him. 

When he was wheeled in, he was stopped in front of his physical therapist, but he could see the trio behind him. He snickered and tried to pay attention, but those three were so damn distracting and entertaining. The therapist was laughing as well, so Kihyun didn't feel too disrespectful. 

"Okay, Kihyun. I want you to try to finish from here to there," the therapist spoke. "Look, you even have your own personal cheerleaders. There's no way you can give up today." 

Kihyun didn't want to give up. He had been getting better at walking, but he could never finish an activity. He always have up because of his fear of falling and he always convinced himself that it was more painful than it really was. 

"Yeah, hyung. Your discharge date is coming up. We want to see you walk out of the hospital, not be wheeled out." Changkyun smiled. 

The physical therapist clapped his hands and smiled, showing his perfect pearly whites. "Of course, if it gets too much, you're more than welcome to sit down and rest. Okay? Are you ready?" 

Kihyun nodded and stood up, hands on the rails that would help him. He took a deep breath, but before he could walk, he found himself flinching because of a screech. 

"You ready, boys?!"

"Ready!"

"One, two, three!" 

_Victory! Victory!  
Victory is yours!  
You're gonna walk 'cause  
You are the star!_

_Ayo JK, Ayo YG!  
Let's give it to him!  
Choreo made by BB!_

Kihyun burst out laughing, but that was before Changkyun pressed play on his phone, a corny cheer beat blasting through the area. He had to admit, the trio were breaking it down. He was sure the song was from a cheesy cheerleading movie. He was almost positive that the choreo was too, but he didn't say anything.

_Give me a B! Give me an E!  
Give me an S! Give me a T!  
What's that spell? Best! Best!  
Put you to the test!  
You're gonna walk!  
And you won't give it a rest!_

The red-haired male turned around to finish his task. He took another deep breath and began walking, listening to the musketeers' cheer. It was honestly good motivation. So good, by the time he had given up and collapsed in his wheelchair, he had made it to his goal. Everyone cheered him on, hell he was proud of himself. Knowing that he could do it, he couldn't wait to do it again. And he did, at least three more times.

His legs were sore, but this meant that he could be on crutches instead of a wheelchair and that's what he wanted. To walk properly. But right now, he was glad he was able to be wheeled around after exercise.

"Hyung, I'm so proud! You'll be healthy in no time. Did the boys help?" 

Kihyun nodded and grinned because they really did. "Yeah, but that means that they have to come to every appointment. You hear that, brats? You have to stay in the hospital with me!" He yelled, excitedly. His throat was fully healed, so he had been talking up a storm lately. Honestly, most of his injuries were healed except for his femoral fracture. He was told that it would take three to six months to heal, but apparently he was making good progress. 

"That's no problem! We love it here. Do you know how many numbers I have gotten," Kunpimook grinned. 

"Right! What can we say, girls love boys in miniskirts!" Jungkook replied. 

"Fuck the girls. I love the boys." 

"Give me the girls' numbers then. I'll give you some of mine." 

The three were left behind, giggling and trading phone numbers as if they were still in high school. Changkyun rolled his eyes and pushed Kihyun towards the elevator, while Kihyun was clutching his ribs because he was laughing too hard. "Why are they so funny," he asked when they were in the metal box. 

Changkyun replied, "They're only funny when you're not around them twenty-four-seven." 

Kihyun stopped laughing and turned towards Changkyun. "It's summer and university is out? They're always here. I'm always around them because they never leave," he stuck out his tongue. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's get you to your room, so that you can take a nap. I don't like sassy Kihyun." 

"I've always been sassy," Kihyun pouted, crossing his arms and being pushed to his new room. They were both bubbly and happy until they saw who was waiting outside the room. Hoseok. Of course. It was only a matter of time. They never did let Kihyun make his own decisions. Instead of picking a fight or allowing Changkyun to fight his battles, he welcomed his ex-friend in and sent the youngest out with the promise that he'd be back with food. 

"Kiㅡ"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me," Kihyun mocked. "You know what I'm asking. Why did you do it?" He asked, making eye contact. 

"Jealousy." 

"Jealousy? You betrayed me because you were jealous? Oh. I guess, I guess I can forgive you because that's a great reason to fucking cheat with my boyfriend!" 

"I'm sorry! I always came second to you in everything! I was in a rage and he was closest to him, but somehow and somewhere, I fell in love. I didn't mean to."

Kihyun sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't know why he was having this conversation, he was tired and over this friendship. "What do you want from me? Like, what do you actually want from me?" 

Hoseok screamed and pulled on his own hair before standing up. "You! I want my best friend back. I want what he had before Hyunwoo even came into the picture. We were so close, we were each other's world. Forgive me, so we can build and go back to them." 

Staring for a second, Kihyun began laughing. He couldn't help it. This was too funny. They couldn't be friends after that betrayal. Nah. It wasn't happening. "Okay. I'll think about it, if you answer me this; how long have you two been fucking?" 

"It's only been six months, Ki. I begged him to tell you, but he's soㅡ" He stopped talking when he saw Kihyun put his hand up. 

"This is why we can't be friends anymore. How could I forgive a fucking liar? It's been a year and a half and you know that. I know that. So, vacate my premises and never come around again. Tell your whore that too." Kihyun picked up the phone that Changkyun had gotten him and began playing a game until Hoseok left. 

Once he was gone, he exhaled. It was like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He no longer had toxic people in his life. He and Jooheon had made up, but Kihyun couldn't go back to the way they used to be. Jooheon couldn't stay with him anymore and he couldn't be treated like the prince like he was once before. The younger respected that and promised to gain back the trust he lost. 

Everything was going well until the day of his discharge. He was alone the whole day. Kihyun even tried to call everyone in his contacts, but it's like they were ignoring him. It was an all too familiar feeling. But, he didn't have too much time to dwell on it. His doctor and nurse were approaching him with smiles and papers. If they saw him looking upset, they would no doubt keep him there longer and he'd rather be alone in an empty apartment than spend another night in the hospital. 

Smiling, he greeted them and stood up with his crutches, everything he had was in his two back pockets. Jimin had fetched him an outfit just for this day, but he was nowhere to be found. 

"Mr. Yoo. We are so glad to see you go. But, we'll miss you." Doctor Lee smiled. "We never had a patient, who was so optimistic and happy despite everything he endured. You and your bandits made this hospital fun for everyone on this hall. We thank you and wish you luck for the rest of your life." The doctor ruffled his hair before walking out of the room to tend to his business. 

Nurse Jang stayed behind and handed him a clipboard of papers. "Your discharge papers. I can't believe my favorite patient is leaving me," she dramatically cried. 

"You say that to all of the patients," Kihyun grinned as he signed everything he needed to before he took his aftercare papers. "Thank you for taking care of me well, Nurse Jang. You didn't have to create a relationship with me, but you did. I appreciate it so much." He stood up with his crutches and bowed as best as he could. 

"Nonsense! How could I not get to know a sweet kid like you? Now, where are those troublemakers? I don't want you to stand on that leg for too long."

Kihyun shook his head. "They're not coming today. At least, I don't think so. It doesn't matter. They're not here yet and I'm ready to go. I'm going to get a taxi and head home." 

"Well, alright then. I'll be giving you a call to check up on you. Make sure you attend your physical therapy sessions, psychotherapy sessions, and biweekly appointments. I better not see you in the ICU ever again. Got it?" 

"Yes ma'am. Bye, Nurse Jang." Kihyun limped out of the room and to the elevator. He quickly got on and took the short ride down to the first level. With a fairly good pace, he made it outside and was waving down a taxi. The nice driver helped him inside of the vehicle and soon, he was on his way to his apartment. Despite not having his friends around, he was still sort of happy. He had done all of this by himself, no help from anyone. 

In about thirty minutes, Kihyun was outside his apartment complex. He paid the driver and began limping towards the entrance. He was unbelievably fast on his crutches, he loved it. When he made it inside, he went straight to the elevator and pressed the up button. He couldn't wait until his leg was healed, he was sick of elevators. Once he was in, he went to his floor and quickly got off. 

He walked towards the right door and stopped, inserting the key in and pushing the door open before closing it. When he was fully into the living room, he was greeted by balloons and confetti...and shocked faces. 

Kihyun looked around and saw that everyone was wearing party hats and trying to hang up a sign that said, "WELCOME HOME, KIHYUN!" He was genuinely surprised and he wanted to cry, but everyone was surrounding him and shielding his eyes before he could.

"Yah! You're not supposed to be here yet! What the fuck," he heard Jimin yell. 

"I didn't know! Can I open my eyes now? I already saw the surprise." Kihyun grinned, eyes still misty. His friends didn't forget him, they were trying to surprise him. 

"Ugh, fine! Go sit down. We're still going to finish decorating." Jimin demanded. 

Johnny and Yoonoh helped him towards the couch even though he didn't need it. He made it home by himself, he could make it to the couch. The red-haired male plopped down and looked around before looking at everyone. That's when he noticed. Changkyun wasn't there. Was he with that guy? Kihyun knew that they didn't own one another, but it was his first day home. "Hey, where's Changkyun?" 

"Oh, he went to go pick you up. He just left like ten minutes ago," Namjoon said, nonchalantly. Everyone paused and looked at each other, all realizing that Changkyun wouldn't be picking up Kihyun because Kihyun was already home. "Quick, call Changkyun!" Namjoon yelled, running towards the kitchen to get his phone, but he tripped on his own two feet before he could make it. 

Jooheon and sighed, taking out his phone and pulling up Changkyun's number. "I'll do it." He pressed the call button and put it on speakerphone before setting the device on the coffee table. 

_"Hey, what's up?" Changkyun answered, right away. It made Kihyun sort of salty._

"Come back home. Kihyun is not at the hospital." 

_"What?! Where is he? I swear toㅡ"_

"Relax. He's at the apartment. He got here by himself and effectively ruined the surprise." 

"Hey!" Kihyun pouted. "I didn't know." 

Changkyun chuckled and talked a little bit more before hanging up and heading back towards the apartment. When he made it, the party was in full throttle. "Hey! How dare you start without me?" 

Kihyun grinned and waved, dancing in his seat. "The star of tonight is me and I'm here, so why wait?"

Changkyun rolled his eyes, playfully and went into the kitchen. They still had one more surprise. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a beautiful strawberry and vanilla cheesecake, Kihyun's favorite. "Hey guys, turn off the music." 

Jimin looked up and did just that when he saw the dessert. "Kihyun, look at what Changkyun has?"

Kihyun looked up and saw the cake, bursting into tears for real this time. Everyone on the couch comforted him, worried that he was crying because he was in pain. The male shook his head and waved his hands. He was fine, just emotional. 

Changkyun placed the cake on the coffee table and bent down, placing his hands on Kihyun's knees. "Ki, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I just...I just...Y-You...I thought you guys forgot about me and just...I didn't know you were planning this and now there's a cake!" He managed to say through his tears. 

"What?" Changkyun asked, laughing quietly. "We could never forget about you. We love you. I love you." He whispered, finally admitting it. 

Kihyun wiped his eyes and made eye contact with the younger, surprised at those three words. "I love you too." 

"I know," Changkyun wiped Kihyun's cheeks and placed a soft kiss on his lips before standing up, acting as if he was just cool. 

"What about us?!" The musketeers and Namjoon all said in unison. "Where's our kiss?"

Laughing, Kihyun made every individual in the house come to him and bend down to receive a kiss on the forehead and cheek. When he was done, he looked to Changkyun and whispered, "Friends, right?" They both giggled at the inside joke before Vernon demanded cake. 

Once the party had dwindled and everyone was asleep, he looked at his phone and saw that it was 3 am. He searched for Changkyun and saw that the younger was already looking at him. "What?" 

"Nothing," Changkyun answered, a soft smile on his face. "Just staring." 

"And thinking." 

"That too."

"What are you thinking about?" 

"You. I want to be with you." 

Kihyun blushed and ran his fingers through his own hair before replying, "I want to be with you too. What do you say, want to make it official, oppa?" 

"Hey! Fuck you for bringing that up. But, yeah. I do want it to be official." Changkyun stated, trying to contain his happiness. 

"Then, it's official. Now, come over here and cuddle me." The older demanded. 

"Just cuddle."

"Mhm."

"Nothing else?" 

"Nope."

"I guess," Changkyun joked, scooting over and wrapping his arms around Kihyun, nuzzling the top of his head. 

"Whatever do you mean, mister? How could you ever think we'd do anything more than cuddle when we barely know each other?" 

The younger looked at Kihyun in confusion until it clicked. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Changkyun. It's nice to meet you. Now, we're not strangers." 

"Kihyun. Sleep," the redhead retorted, sort of like he did when the two first met. 

"Ugh, shut up!" One of the boys yelled. Kihyun was sure it was Jimin. 

The two boys held each other and giggled until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Tell me your thoughts! Also, follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/jungburrito?s=09) I want to make friends and do collabs and just gush about out favs. 
> 
> I don't know when I'll start on part two, but like do you guys even want a painful part two? Mwahaha
> 
> If you get bored, go read Leave Me Lonely, written by me :3 It has so many family feels and uwu moments. It's definitely not angsty. Nope. Not one bit.


End file.
